


The Best Thing

by winterstony



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Peter is Steve's son, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstony/pseuds/winterstony
Summary: A billionaire finds home in the presence of a single father and his adorable little son.Together they help fill the empty holes in each other's lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. everybody. I haven't written anything in a few years and I finally have decided to get back to writing.  
> So I start with a Stony story, because why not. And i love them domestic and fluffy and Peter is just the most adorable thing ever so i just had to.  
> Shout out to friend Iky for giving this story a thumb up and encouraged me enough to post it. She's a babe.  
> Comments and kudos are always very welcomed!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It's not like Tony didn't want to go, he was an orphan kid once too. Not as young as the kids at the house but still an orphan kid.

It's not like he didn't want to go, it's just that his bed was insanely comfortable at the moment and just the very thought of moving felt like going against the forces of nature. One mustn't challenge nature. No, sir. Not at all.

And he would've easily continued to stay stationary between the silk sheets had it not been for the human embodiment of one of mother nature's offspring knocking at his bedroom door, demanding an answer. He groaned, scrunching his face. Pepper would break down the entire wall if it meant she would get Tony off the bed and ready for the day, no questions asked.

"Tony, I swear to god, you better be getting ready!" She knocked the door some more. Tony decided that him and his bed just weren't meant to be. Or maybe it was just the timing of life, yeah, something like that.

He rolled out of bed, landing with a thump on the floor, sheets still tangled around his sleepy figure. "I'm up, Pep. Don't worry."

Guess the day must begin now.

Pepper was an amazing PA. The best. Tony was willing to bet his entire company on the fact. He's pretty sure she was his mother in the previous life, getting him up for school and pestering him about homework and dishes. He didn't know where he would be if not for her. Remembering his indescribably messy twenties, no one stuck around the way she did. And he was really, really thankful. He wasn't the best at showing his feelings, but he was glad Pepper could see right through him, and knew exactly how he felt, should his words help her understand or not. She always knew. Above all, she was a terrific friend.

"If you're not down within fifteen minutes, I'm coming in there and dragging you by the ear to the orphan house without a care of whatever you have on. I bet it would look great on the front page of everything that exists."

Correction: she was a terrible friend.

Tony wasn't stupid enough to think of the threat empty so he got up and headed straight for the bathroom. A quick shower would help him feel better and more awake.  
And it did. Once out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he went into his closet. Sure enough, a nice suit awaited him, pressed and hanging. He was big enough to admit that pinstripes looked good on him.

He met Pepper in the kitchen. He wasn't really keen on greeting her since she was apparently at war against him and his irregular sleeping schedule, so he just made a beeline towards the coffee maker, pleased to see a new batch already made and ready for him. Caffeine was the love of his life, he could confidently claim.

"So you have to be at the orphan house by 11:30. I've made sure the delivery for all the donations will reach there on time. You have to bond with the children, Tony. Remember that." Pepper spoke, not once looking up from her tablet.

"Can't I just shake a few hands, get a few pictures, kiss a few babies and be out of there within half an hour?" He asked, mostly just to piss Pepper. He gulped down his cup of coffee. God, that's good stuff.

"No, you can't. You're gonna bond. Talk to them. Ask them stuff. Interact. So the kids know who their Summer Santa is."

"Summer Santa makes me sound old. Doesn't it make me sound old?"

"You are thirty seven. You don't really classify as a youngster."

"I am hurt. I'm truly hurt, Pepper. First, you disrupt my beauty sleep and now you attack me with such words. I am hurt."

"We'll get you a bandage on the way out. Would you want SpongeBob or My Little Pony?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, mumbling something about SpongeBob and My Little Pony not belonging in the same category but kept it to himself. Pepper didn't quite catch the reason behind Tony's statement but didn't push it. "Happy has a sandwich for you in the car. You can eat on the way there. We're already late. Now come on."

Tony kept mumbling but followed the orders given to him anyway.

He's done this many times over and over again. He's got this.

*

He did _not_ got this. 

It started out great. Normal for any occasion like this. He stepped out his car, stomach finally filled with his sandwich. Glasses covered his eyes because he never leaves his tower without them. He was met with people in charge. Like always, he beamed when he saw the kids.

Okay, so a misjudgment could easily be made about him. He loved the kids. Absolutely loved them. They were adorable and so, so lovely. Definitely didn't deserve to be in some orphanage. But Tony was determined to do what he could.

He had a massive truck full of toys, clothes, and shoes be delivered to them. Every child got their things according to their own size and their own liking, Tony made sure of it. No one was to have something that didn't fit them, like some hand-me-down. These were brand new things. Tony never mentioned the price of any of it, always shrugged it off whenever questions about his charity donations came up. This all wasn't for him, it was for the kids.

There were pictures taken, of course. He didn't have to fake a million-dollar-smile for them either. He smiled brightly for the camera with the kids, them smiling big enough to blind a person. And that's what Tony loved. These kids might not have a lot to smile about, but if a subtraction from his bank account was going to help be a cause of it then so be it. Not that he was counting every dollar he had. It would take years. And he's got other things to do.

The orphanage had a daycare center a few buildings away that Tony helped funding, under the wraps. The daycare was cheap, for parents who couldn't afford much, had double jobs to pay the bills, single parents not having anywhere to leave their child for a few hours of the day while they busted blood and sweat together to make ends meet.

While Tony had never been in the position, and no matter how heartless he was depicted by the media, he understood how hard it must be the parents. He had the means, so why not help out. Pepper had mentioned about visiting that place after the orphanage while in the car on their way there. Tony figured why not. Two birds, one stone, and all that.

What he didn't expect was to get a whiplash when he was exiting the daycare.

He suddenly stopped his stride towards his car and couldn't blink. Pepper unknowingly kept walking. Upon reaching the car, she noticed Tony's absence beside her. She turned around to see the man, standing like a damn statue in the middle of the sidewalk.

Tony didn't really know how to explain it but the man had never seen something so beautiful. Someone so beautiful.

While Pepper approached Tony, she tried following his line of gaze to see what had caught his attention that he seemed to have ignored all her calls for him. There she saw a blond man. _Oh boy._

Tony saw the man, very tall, blond and completely entrancing. That smile, oh god, the smile was vibrant. Tony was sure he had never seen seen anything like it before.

The tall, blond, and handsome had a toddler in his arms who was saying something that obviously was the best thing the guy had ever heard if his concentration and reactions were anything to go by.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked upon reaching him.

The guy was approaching the daycare, probably to drop off the kid, Tony thought. A genius, he was.

  
"Uh, I think i left my uh... watch in the men's room." He surreptitiously covered the watch he was oh-so evidently wearing. "I'll be a moment." He held a finger up to Pepper and almost turned to walk the other way when Pepper grabbed his arm.

"Tony, no. You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do."

"What do you think I was gonna do?" Tony asked scandalized.

"I think you're going over to make a move on that poor guy over there." She said, pointing at the guy.

"Why, Pepper, I would never." He brought his hand to his chest, in an exaggerated manner. "When have I ever done anything of the sort to make you expect such from me?"

Pepper's amused expression made Tony almost drop the act. But who was he kidding? Pepper knew him front, back, left and right. There was no hiding.

"I was just gonna go say 'hi'." He innocently said.

"Why him specifically then? Why not any one else?" Now Pepper was just having fun looking at Tony's face as he tried to calculate a response.

"C'mon, Pep. Look at him!" He whined.

"No. Into the car with you."

Pepper grabbed his arm again, this time to actually drag him back.

"But, Pep, my watch!"

"You mean this one?" Pepper pulled Tony's sleeve back enough to show the watch still around his wrist.

"...I brought another one?" Tony said, more like testing his statement to be enough to be believed or not.

"No, Tony." He was pulled towards the car. He turned around to get one last look at the guy only to find the guy had an amused look on his pretty little face, directed towards him. Upon getting caught, he turned and walked into the building.

Tony couldn't do anything but groan as he sat inside his car. "You just had to act like my mum in front of him, huh? He heard you, I'm pretty sure."

"Leave the poor guy alone. He doesn't need you interfering in his life. Drive, Happy."

"Sure thing, boss." Happy said as he started up the ignition.

"She's not your boss, I am." Tony interjected, betrayed. "You're stealing my kids now?" Tony accused Pepper.

Pepper rolled her eyes and switched on her tablet. "You need to keep a low profile in front of the daycare if you don't want people to know about your contribution. I hope they warn us about the back entrance being locked down next time. It's absurd."

"Whatever." Tony grumbled, crossing his arms. He slumped back on his seat, looking out of the window, not wanting to look at Pepper to make a point. He also was sort of mourning the loss of the blond beauty he had just missed. At least he knew where to find him if he ever wanted to meet him. Which he did.

He pulled his phone, and typed out for JARVIS to find about all the people that had their children in the daycare. A few seconds later, he got the whole lists of names.  
No, he was not stalking, this was research.

He smiled at first which then turned into a frown and gave JARVIS more instructions. The list had loads of names and he didn't have time for all of them.

This time JARVIS was told to give him names of only blond parents. The list, this time, was still long but shorter than the previous one, so that was a plus. The cutie was to be here somewhere.

Some voice inside him told him was he was doing was wrong but that was a voice he rarely listened to.

He scrolled a bit, not knowing anything but the hair color was a bit of a hindrance.

Soon enough he was back at the tower and still had not found the guy.

"I'll be in the lab. So don't disturb me." Tony said, leaving the car and already making his way to the elevator.

"Lab, JARVIS." He said, entering the elevator. The doors closed.

"Welcome back, sir. How were the kids?" Came a British accent. JARVIS was his AI. The closest thing Tony had to a family. Closer than what even Pepper was to him.

"Oh, the kids were fine. The kids were fine, J. Did you happen to get the new list prepared?"

"I canceled off all the names you said to and have the new one ready, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS. You're the best."

"If I may ask, sir, what's this about?"

"I just need to find someone."

"And you do know the hair color is not the only thing required while on a manhunt?"

"This isn't a manhunt. This is... this is something else. Not a manhunt." The doors opened and he stepped into his lab. "Manhunt makes it sound so vicious. Jesus. Lockdown, J."

"Of course, sir."

Tony took off his suit and changed into the T-shirt and trouser he had in the lab. "Have someone collect the suit later, JARVIS."

"Of course, sir." He repeated.

"Now show me what you got."

A hologram slide came in front of him and he started working. He didn't know why but he needed to find more about that man. He was too intrusive, with the best of heart, mind you, to just sit back and wonder. Not one of his best qualities but he couldn't help it.

"Okay, so he had a little boy. Brown hair. Does that help?"

"Certainly does a bit, sir."

He saw the file change before him and a new list appeared.

"Okay so which one are you, pretty boy?"

"I have aligned the photographs from their ID's with their files, sir."

"Thanks a bunch, J. You're a life saver."

Surely, ten minutes later, Tony's eye widened. "That's him!"

"He seems to have a very clean background, sir. Nothing that has ever crossed your path. What is it that you require from him, if I may ask?" JARVIS spoke.

"I don't know." Tony mumbled. Now that he knew the man's name, Steven Grant Rogers, he didn't know what to do with the information. The name wasn't the only bit of information he now had on the guy, there was a whole file on him, and suddenly Tony felt guilt pinching his heart.

_What now?_

"What do I do?"

"I would suggest closing the file if you're done, sir, but I would be happy to place an order for a shrine to be made as well."

"Zip the sass, buddy. I get it."

Tony sighed deeply, rubbing his face. He should've just listened to the voice. _Stupid._

Knowing the name made it a bit weirder. Steven. Steve. The guy looked like a Steven. He looked like a Steve. He wasn't sure which one he went by.

Anyway, this needed to be buried.

"Close the file, JARVIS." The files vanished.

"God, help me. I need a drink. Or five."

He made his way to the counter where he had a bottle. Of what, he didn't remember nor did he care.

*

"Jesus Christ, Pepper. This is the worst idea you've had in, like, ever."

"You need the exercise, Tony." He heard her voice through the phone.

"I have a gym installed in the tower, y'know?"

"Look, Tony, Mr. Samberg wanted it like this. And you need to make up for what you did at his party two months ago. Just do it. It would take only an hour."

"If it takes a minute more than an hour, you're fired."

"Good luck finding a new babysitter." Pepper cheerfully said. Tony hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

Mr. Samberg could suck his ass, for all he cared. But somehow Pepper had gotten him to be here, at a park, of all places, waiting for the guy to bring his dog, of all things, so they could discuss the deal they had wanted to get done 'out in the fresh air'. Blergh. Would it have been easier at the office? Maybe so. But was it happening that way? No, it was not.

Tony hated this.

  
'Could use the exercise'. Tony shook his head and went to a bench to sit down waiting for the jackass he had to pretend to like for the next hour. And just as he thought so, the man in question approached him. And, of course, a Rottweiler was on a leash with him.

*

Finally, the long and painful hour came to an end and Mr. Samberg and his dog, who had taken a liking to Tony's shoe and had made it his mission to bite the thing off his feet, were gone.

Tony kept sitting, breathing in relief. Now their deal was solid again, as was their business relation. Things whits men demand to emend business relationships, ugh. Tony would never do this outdoors again, no matter who says what. Outdoors were loud, and had people. And bugs. And weird smells.

He kept sitting on the bench watching people, families enjoying themselves, kids running around. Must be nice, he thought. He never had such a memory to adore.

He was pretty sure he needed something to eat so he went to the pretzel guy he saw. He dug out his wallet as he gave an order for one.

"Would you like one?" A guy came beside him and a kid's voice followed his.

"Yes, please."

Tony took out the money from his wallet, was more than what one pretzel would cost, but he didn't care. He gave the money and took his snack. He heard the guy order one and he turned around to looked at him, pretzel in mouth, putting his wallet back. Which was definitely, definitely a bad idea.

Maybe the world was conspiring. Must be it.

It was the blond guy, Steven, a fact that he should definitely not know, who looked down at the toddler. "Are you gonna finish it all?"

"Yes, I am. I'm a big boy." He claimed.

Tony would guess the kid was no older than three. Four, tops.

"I suppose you're gonna have to prove that to me." Steven smiled at the child who had a determined look on his face that was mixed with the excitement of getting a treat. He paid for the pretzel when the kid spoke. This time he directed his question to Tony, of all beings on planet earth. Tony realized he was still staring.

"Why are you wearing a suit in a park?" The kid tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Tony's eyebrows raised and his gazed flashed up the Steven, whose eyes widen as he glanced at Tony then back at the child. This time in a scolding manner. Tony chewed hastily.

"Peter! We don't say things like that to people. Apologize." He turned to Tony, with an apologetic look of his own. "I'm sorry about him-" His expressions turned into recognition. "Uh, sorry." He nudged Peter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Daddy said you don't wear suits for fun time. Park is fun time." Wow, the Peter kid was adorable. Tony could actually see the contrite look in his wide, brown eyes.

Get into action, Tony! Say something.

He swallowed.

"Uh, it's alright, kid. Your dad is right. I was just unlucky enough to have to wear this here." He made a point not to look at Steven, who from close enough was even hotter, if that was possible to begin with. Evidently, it was, as hard as it was to believe so.

"Why?" Peter asked innocently.

"Peter!" Steven berated.

"It's okay," He assured Steven before he looked down at Peter, "I had to meet up with a business partner of sorts here for some unknown reason."

"What's a business partner?" Yup, Tony was reminded that kids are known to be very curious little things.

Surprisingly, Steven asked at the same time. "Here?" He quickly looked embarrassed to have asked that. But if Tony was to be questioned about it, the blush running all over Steven's pale face was immensely adorable.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I had to make up for something I did for a guy and of all the places one could possibly think of, this is what happened." He then answered Peter, who, bless him, was still looking confused having not received his answer. "A business partner is someone you do business with. Kinda like who you work with."

The curiosity slowly faded away from Peter's face and he nodded. Tony smiled, pleased with himself.

Steven then shifted on his feet and Tony was reminded that his presence only two feet away.

They will walk away soon. Do something, Tony.

"I'm Tony, by the way." He brought his hand up for a shake, putting on a charming smile that he had perfected over the years.

"I'm Steve." The other answered, shaking Tony's hand. A firm shake, Tony liked that. So Steve it is.

"And I can only assume this is Peter?" Tony looked at the kid, who nodded enthusiastically. Real cute.

"Hi!" He waved his chubby little hand at Tony who waved back with an enormous smile.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks." Steve looked at Peter with so much tender love in his eyes. Tony could've sworn he was a goner right there and then.

"So... you come here often?" And yeah, Tony was gonna kick himself in the nuts for that one. Because, really?

Steve chuckled, in delight, much to Tony's appeal, and nodded. "Isn't that one a little too old?" He raised a brow.

"Depends. It made you laugh, didn't it?" Tony was now just testing his luck. He was flirting with a guy with a son. For all he knew, a wife or husband would be right behind him ready to smack him from the back.

"I suppose." Steve nodded. "And yeah, I do. Park's close to the apartment." Steve shrugged. "Do you often have business meetings here?" Now the guy had a hint of smirk on his face.

"Fortunately, no. Otherwise we would've met before. I don't think I could forget meeting you."

The pink was back on Steve's face, and, dear god, what a look it was.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?"

"I like your tie." Came a voice from below. Yes, Peter was there too.

Tony looked at his tie and saw that he had worn the orange one with little blue spots. "Why, thank you, good sir."

Peter giggled at the title. "I have jammies just like that one, don't I, daddy?"

"Yes, that's right, honey." Steve agreed.

"Well, you have an awesome taste in clothing. The best, I must say."

"I picked it out myself!" Oh, Peter just loved encouragement.

"Like I said. Marvelous, little guy."

Steve had a little soft smile on his face. "They're his favorite." He added.

Tony smiled at Steve.

"I...uh, I think we should be heading back." Steve said picking Peter off the ground and into his arms. Tony saw the muscles there flex. Those were some massive arms. Tony had to resist the temptation of running his fingers across the skin. It looked so soft.

"Don't suppose I'll see you around, then?" If Steve had a tiny ounce of brain, and wasn't a cheating pig, which Tony desperately was praying for, he should've picked up Tony's approach by now.

Steve adjusted Peter, making sure the pretzel didn't fall. "I don't know. If you're here next Saturday around the same time, maybe."

Steve smiled at Tony and all Tony could do was stare at him. He was pretty sure his eyes were showing exactly what he was feeling, and hoped to whatever celestial being listening in on them to make sure Steve didn't find him a creep.

Tony gulped and shook his head to bring himself on earth, enough to reply. "Uh- yes. Yeah, yes. Yes. Okay." He was painfully aware of how fast he was nodding.

Steve bit down on his lower lip, an act Tony wouldn't mind doing himself. In fact, he would be quite eager. He blinked before smiling warmly. "Alright then. See you then, Tony. If you're not busy."

"I'm not." Whoever claimed that Tony was suave was probably pulling their hair out because Tony shook his head so heartily that Steve had to suppress a grin.

"Okay. Say 'bye', Petey."

"Bye." Peter waved his hand, just like before and Tony did so too.

"Bye, Peter."

Steve turned around and walked away with Peter. He could hear Peter asking another question and Steve answering him but he couldn't quite make out the wordings.

Next week, he thought. Saturday. Same time.

He pulled out his phone as he made for a different exit than where Steve was headed. He typed in for JARVIS to remind him next Saturday about this and to keep his schedule clear.

He had a chance.

*

"You did WHAT?"

Maybe telling Pepper wasn't one of his greatest ideas.

"Pep, it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? You stalked him? You pulled out his personal information. That's violation of privacy, Tony." Yeah, Pepper was disappointed.

"I didn't really look into much other than his name, I swear. And it wouldn't have happened if you'd have just let me talk to him at the daycare."

"No. No, no, no, no. Do not put this all on me. This is completely your fault. And you let him, JARVIS?"

"I do apologize, Ms Potts, but I could not have stopped sir. I am programmed to obey his commands."

"Well maybe you need reprogramming."

"C'mon, Peps. Don't drag him into it. First Happy, and now J? Quit bringing the kids into our fights."

"Tony, tell me yourself what you think this was. Was it right? Did he deserve this?" Pepper looked at Tony, exhausted.

"No, he didn't." Tony agreed. "But I was really curious. I closed it as soon as I opened it. I swear! Just ask JARVIS."

"It is true, Ms Potts. But a discussion about a shrine was also held."

"Traitor! That was all you!" Tony denounced.

Pepper sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

"Look, Pepper, I know what I did was wrong and I shut it down as soon as I opened and I feel guilty about it. I really do. Believe me."

Pepper looked at Tony and shook her head. "Just because you have the means-"

"-Doesn't mean I can snoop around. I know, Pep. I get it. Trust me."

Pepper looked at Tony, deciding whether to believe him or not.

"Just don't do it again." She turned around and left for the elevator.

It could've gone worse. Tony could certainly imagine.

"Will you help me dress up for next Saturday?" Tony yelled after Pepper.

"I'll think about it." Pepper answered before the elevator door shut behind her.

*

Saturday came sooner than Tony anticipated. He would be wrong if he said he wasn't dreading it. He was ecstatic, but his nerves were fighting to get the best of him every second of the days that brought him closer to the weekend.

He was so close to staying put in his lab, maybe create a new element, just to have an excuse to not go. It wasn't helping that Pepper kept pestering him about it. She claimed it as giving his word and thus it would be odious of him to turn back now. Curse her. Like Tony wasn't kicking himself for showing interest in the first place and now planning on not going.

He remembered Steve's smile, where else would he find something as mesmerizing. He's pretty sure Steve himself does not fully knew the power he possessed. He had Tony completely transfixed, all by doing a small and innocent act.

There was another thing eating at Tony. Steve seemed like a good guy. Too good, even. Raising a child, so whatever happened to Steve would not only affect the man in question but also Peter. And Tony was nothing but trouble, if his past is anything to go by. And people normally look at your past to determine the kind of person you are now. Tony feared that he might reflect his past image and that would somehow hurt Steve. He would never want that to happen.

And another thing. To the public, Tony Stark was a billionaire. He was a playboy. He was heartless. He was worthless. People would imagine him to be just like his previous self. To hell with whatever Tony had done to better himself, those acts didn't matter, they didn't hold much weight. And one of Tony's countless flaws (ask him and he'll tell you they're countless) was his massive insecurity. It was colossal.

  
There was no doubt that Steve hadn't recognized him. Tony was willing to bet that Steve knew who he was, and if that was true, probabilities of which reached the sky, he was well aware of his public image. No matter how hard his PR team tried, the damage done by him during his younger days had left a permanent and bitter profile.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking of all the what if's. What if Steve had later thought about it and was choosing not to come? What if Steve was faking the smiles and sweetness just to humor Tony but was secretly laughing behind his back? What if Steve realized that Tony wasn't worth the effort? What if Steve didn't want to put Peter under such an influence? Tony wouldn't object to the last. He would rather encourage it.

Tony did not know what to do. They didn't have each others number so Tony could call the whole thing off. He could get the number, like he did the name, but he had sworn off that tactic.

One of the worst things he did was to ask Pepper for help, if he was honest. At first Pepper had seemed to be repulsed by his method of approach, albeit he would agree that it was rather foul play. But along the week, Pepper had taken over getting him to dress up for Saturday, just as Tony's initial request. He cursed the moment he made it.

Pepper would never let him back off. And he now no longer could quietly do so without having someone cross their arms at him and shake their head disappointed.

Time was approaching and soon enough the redhead was going to march into his lab and pull him out to get him ready. He wished he would've invented an invisible ray, he could really put that into great use right now.

As he had expected, after a few minutes he heard the door slide open and heard heels approaching.

"Tony, I thought you would've at least showered by now."

Tony grumbled.

"Get up, Tony."

"What if I said there was something really important I was ignoring just to go to this park?"

"Then I would've known about it, seeing as I am your assistant." Tony frowned at that. "Now, the clock is ticking and you need to shower and change and get your hair in order. It looks like a tragedy."

"Doesn't my face look like a tragedy. Oh, Peps, please don't make me go." Tony begged. Pepper seemed pretty unfazed.

"No excuses, Tony. You wanted to go so bad that you invaded his privacy. Maybe this will be sort of like a punishment. You know you'd deserve it if it was one."

"C'mon, Pepper, You're not that cruel."

"I am worse." She said, getting them both into the elevator. "Penthouse, JARVIS."

The elevator started moving and soon enough the doors opened. Pepper pulled Tony to his room and pushed him into the bathroom. "Get clean, now. I'm taking your clothes to wear out."

"See! Even you're not prepared for today. It's a sign."

"I have picked out what you'll wear. It's pressed and hanging and waiting for you. I just need to get it out of your closet. I am always prepared. It's why you hired me."

"I'm regretting that now." Tony murmured, closing the door behind him. He turned on the shower, getting the water to be just the right temperature. He scrubbed his hair with a little more determination than normal, he couldn't shake Pepper's earlier comment about it and in no way was he meeting up with a man like Steve with anything about him looking anything less than classy.

Once he was clean, he looked at his reflection. He didn't require a shave, he thought. He checked his breath and brushed his teeth just to be on the safe side. Thinking he was good to go, he exited the bathroom.

There on his closet door handle hung his outfit for the date. Pissed as he was about Pepper not taking his side, he could still appreciate the woman's sense of clothing. She picked out a casual blue T-shirt with dark gray jeans. She did not forget his signature jacket. He paired it all up with his blue sunglasses, another one of his signature looks. He pulled on his shoes and looked himself in the mirror, while styling his hair. His hair is not a tragedy, Pepper. And never will Steve think so.

He collected his phone and wallet and exited the room, ignoring Pepper in the living room and headed straight for the elevator.

"You know, a 'thank you' wouldn't pull something." Pepper called behind him.

"I know," Tony entered the elevator and turned around, looking at Pepper. "Just don't want to." He smiled at her. "Do your thing, J."

The door closed and Tony started tapping his fingers, trying to calm himself down. "Tell Happy to bring the car around too, would ya, buddy."

"Already done, sir." JARVIS said. "Ms Potts requested for Mr Hogan to be on time."

"Of course she did."

 _Okay_ , Tony thought to himself, _you've got this_. It'll be a breeze. He knew how to charm. He knew how to flirt. He knew he had amazing people skills. He's got this.

The car ride to the park was really quiet. Tony didn't wish for the radio or music to be playing. He was tapping his fingers on his knees, making a point by not biting his bottom lip. He hadn't been this nervous about anything in so long that this was now a new feeling for him.

Upon reaching the park, he thought of something that he hadn't thought of in the entirety of last week. Him and Steve had not decided where in this huge fucking park to meet. That was the genius in him.

He groaned.

"Everything okay, boss?" He heard Happy ask.

"Yeah. Yeah, Happy, just fine. Um, park near for a while in case I wanna retreat almost immediately, okay, pal?"

"You got it." Happy gave him a thumbs up.

Tony shook himself and got into action. He decided to take a stroll and if he didn't find Steve and Peter, he'll just go back. At least then he'll be able to say that he did go, he just wasn't able to find them and had no means of contact without his conscience beating him down. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He got out the car and straightened his jacket. A mantra of _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this'_ was playing inside his head.

He entered the park and looked around. Nothing caught his attention. He kept walking, keeping his pace steady and his eyes wandering everywhere his line of vision could reach.

He walked for a while when a voice caught his attention. And what a beautiful voice it was.

"Tony?"

He turned his face and sure enough there was Steve, looking as angelic as ever.

"You came." Steve sounded so surprised and yet so relieved that Tony was already kicking himself in the back for even thinking of cancelling.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but... I thought- I thought... y'know... it's good to see you." Steve as a stuttering mess and a tint of blush spreading over his cheeks was a sight for sore eyes.

"It's great to see you too, Steve." Tony smiled warmly and Steve mirrored it.

"Uh, Peter and I are right over here," He pointed behind him. "We were playing catch. Um..."

It seemed like Tony was not the only one who's nerves were getting to him. "He got anymore questions about business? I got plenty of answers." Tony joked. Which seemed to have worked because Steve let out a chuckle, turning around, probably to keep an eye on his kid. The tension on his shoulder had let go a bit.

"Uh, yeah. He probably would, if we remind him of it. But he's curious about anything and everything so..."

"Not a problem. Between the two of us, I'm pretty sure he'll be satisfied enough."

Steve smiled shyly and, _god_ , Tony was going to lose it. In a goddamn park.

They walked to where Peter was sat on the ground, a few steps away from where they were themselves, much to Tony's relief. He expected Steve to be a responsible dad, and he wasn't keen on turning their date into a child search for the poor little kid. There was something about neglectful parents that ticked him off in all the places, it just hit way too close to home.

"Peter, you remember Tony?" Steve asked, making Peter look up from the ball he held in his small hands. "Say 'hi', baby."

"Hi!" Peter waved a hand at him, which made him drop the ball and roll away from him. "No!" He got up and ran the few steps to get to the ball, picking it up with the help of both the hands, turning to face his dad with a large toothy smile. "I got it."

"Yes, I saw." Steve smiled encouragingly.

"Adorable kid."

Steve turned to Tony with a smile that was half bashful and half proud. "Thank you."

Tony watched as the child toddled his way to him and raised the blue ball up at Tony. "Matching."

Tony looked over himself and then to the ball and noticed both the ball and his shirt were the same shade of blue. How about that?

"Yes, it is matching. Good eye, Peter." Tony encouraged. To which Peter gave a cute little giggle and looked at his dad.

Steve smiled widely and bent down to squat in front of Peter. "They do match! Oh, you're such a clever boy, aren't you?" He ruffled his son's brown hair.

Peter laughed loudly at the compliments he was receiving and threw the ball away, as far away as he could, which was only a few feet away from where they were standing. He then proceeded by running after it and grabbing the ball before running back to his dad, giggling excitedly.

Peter was just too adorable. Tony wanted to buy the kid as much ice cream and candies he would wish for. He wouldn't back down from buying him the toys he wanted either. And to think Tony didn't want to come here in the first place and now he was completely smitten over Steve's kid.

"So how are you?" Steve's voice broke his chain of thoughts.

"I'm great. How are you? Not gonna walk away today, are you?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, we're not leaving just yet. Got here a bit later than usual in case you..."

"In case I came?" Tony was so hopeful.

"Yeah." Steve breathed out, nodding.

"Well, I'm here now." Tony gestured to his own body, head to toe, making Steve chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, you are. I'm glad."

"Me too." This was pleasant. Tony was proud he wasn't making a fool of himself. He didn't need that. In order to charm sweet Steve here, he would have to bring his A-game to the table.

"Throw?" Peter had come to them and requested Tony.

"Of course." Tony tried covering up his shock at being asked. If he wasn't ever able to do so with his own father, he wasn't going to let the kid down.

Tony tossed the ball at the same distance as Peter did, who squealed and ran after it.

"So I was thinking," Tony spoke up, both watching Peter grab the ball. "That after the park, maybe we could go somewhere. Like get ice cream or something. If it doesn't mess up your schedule or anything. I know little kids and their schedules and how important it is to stick to it. I wouldn't want to mess with that. I was just hoping that maybe you'd wanna go. It doesn't even have to be ice cream, it could be anything-"

"Tony." Steve interrupted, making Tony stop mid sentence, mouth open like fish. "Sure. Ice cream sounds great. We love ice cream."

Tony closed his mouth and nodded. "Great. Great. Ice cream it is. Thank god, you love ice cream. Who doesn't love ice cream? Not loving ice cream should be a deal breaker everywhere. Worldwide. Don't you think? I mean it's ice cream-"

"Yes, Tony, It's ice cream," Steve was chuckling. "You know they're wrong about you."

Tony blinked a coupled of times. "Who are?"

"People."

"People. Right. People. Well, yeah, I mean people are mostly wrong. They're - wait, what are they wrong about?"

"You being suave." Steve said, then regret washed over his face as his eye widened. "I mean, you are. Definitely. But you ramble a lot. Not that that's a bad thing, it's actually kinda cute. I mean, it's not a bad thing-"

"Now who's rambling?" Ton smirked, granting him with a blushing Steve who shut his mouth. "You think I'm cute?" The blush grew darker. "I mean I would've gone for handsome but cute works too if that's what you think."

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to you being handsome either, just so you know." Steve muttered, just as Peter came to him raised his arms up to be held.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we buy something today?"

Steve patted his pocket where his wallet was instinctively when Tony spoke up. "Well, Peter, we were just deciding if you'd be up for some ice cream."

Peter's face lit up like the sky on fourth of July. "Really?"

"Mhmm. You want some?"

"Yes, please. I love ice cream. Daddy loves ice cream too. A lot. Daddy says sweet things are the best."

Tony looks at Steve and the latter just shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony said, softly smiling. Steve looked away before he blushed again and looked at Peter, running his fingers through the child's hair.

"Can we get ice cream now? Please?" Eager little kid. Tony didn't mind. In fact, it reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Of course, we can. I've got a car waiting just outside to take us there. You ready?"

Peter enthusiastically nodded while Steve pocketed the ball Peter held in his jacket. As they walked, Tony pulled out his phone and sent a text to Happy to bring the car to where he was dropped off. And sure enough, the car was waiting exactly there.

Tony opened the door for Steve. "Sorry, I don't have a child seat."

"No, it's okay." Steve assured, climbing into car, thanking him, and placing Peter right beside him with a firm grip on him.

"To my favorite ice cream place, Hap."

Happy gave a nod of acknowledgment and the car started moving.

"Daddy, can I have two scoops?" Peter said holding out three fingers.

"We'll see." Steve said, lowering down the third finger.

"You can have as many scoops you want, as long as you father allows it." Tony said.

"A hundred?" Peter looked at him wide eyes filled with awe.

"I did say if your father allowed."

Peter looked at his dad, who just shook his head at Tony. "No one's getting a hundred scoops. You can't eat that much, you'll get sick. Do you wanna get sick?"  
Peter shook his head, remorseful. "No."

"Then no hundred scoops."

Tony chuckled. "Y'know what? Two scoops sound just perfect. Wouldn't you say, Steve?"

"I suppose." Steve said, trying to not show his displeasure at the thought of the cost he was expecting. "We'll see."

Soon enough they reached the place. Tony got out first and Peter eagerly followed him. They had developed some weird friendship as they wouldn't shut up throughout the whole ride. Steve joined in from time to time but he let them do all the talking. Tony didn't know why but he did try to make him smile repeatedly.

When Steve got out, he gave the place around him a glance. His face turned sour, though he managed to conceal it. Too bad for him that Tony had already picked up on his displeasure. Tony wasn't sure why.

"Ready for ice cream, buddy?" Tony asked Peter.

"Yes!" He replied and immediately looked at his father. "Right, daddy?"

"Um..." Steve looked torn and his hand went to touch his front pocket and it suddenly hit Tony. Steve was a single parent, he gathered, from the lack of the mentioning of Peter's other parent from either of the two. He probably wasn't well off considering him having to send Peter to that daycare. Steve was probably worried about the bill for the treats that hadn't even arrived yet through out the ride. Maybe that's why he was so silent. Tony had to make it right.

"Of course, he is! You can't say no to free food, can you, Steve?"

Steve looked at him, mouth finding words to say. "Tony, this is-"

"Not a problem. And I didn't bring you here to worry. So why don't you relax and think of what flavor you're gonna get." Tony had a warm smile on his face. "Have you decided that yet, Peter?"

The kid shook his head no and Tony grabbed his hand. "Well no need to worry. You get to pick whatever looks good, alright?"

Peter nodded and Steve took a deep breath. "Are you sure, Tony? I mean, this place is- hell, this entire area is-"

"I'm a hundred percent certain, Steve. And it's no problem for me. I'm sure you probably figured that out already." He mumbled the last bit Peter wouldn't understand.

Steve looked alarmed. "Is that why you think I accepted your offer? Or is that why you're even here with us. We're not a charity case, Tony."

"What? No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. Steve. I would never think like that of you. C'mon- okay, I get it that it might seem that way but it's not. You have my word. I am interested in getting to know you above everything else."

Steve seemed to be calculating his next move when Peter tugged his arm. "Are we not getting ice cream, daddy?" His voice was so shy and scared of rejection, it was painful to hear. Tony wanted to give the kid every bit of everything he needed and wanted.

Steve, after a few seconds, sighed deeply. "Of course we are, honey."

Both Tony and Peter had the same expression of glee on their face as Tony led them in. Tony waved at the girl on the counter who greeted them. "Hey, Cindy. How're you doing?"

"Great as always, Mr Stark. What can I get you today?"

Tony looked at Steve and pointed at Peter, asking if he can pick him up. He did so once getting a nod of approval from Steve.

"Alright, Peter, What looks good?"

Peter went all cartoon-style wide eye over all the flavors displayed before him. The different colors were all getting a few second of a glance from the kid before he moved his eyes to the next one.

"Daddy, which one?" Peter kicked his feet.

Tony looked at Steve who bit his lip and then gave in. "Whatever you want, honey. Maybe Tony can help you choose."

Peter turned to look at Tony and the innocent and confused look on his face had Tony rambling about each flavor while pointing at them.

Soon enough Peter had decided that he wanted a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough because he loved cookie dough and a scoop of cotton candy because that was blue, his favorite color. Steve tried to hold back his sound of disapproval at the amount of sugar the kid was going to intake just so Peter could enjoy one night.

Tony looked at Steve who just shrugged. "I think I'm good."

Tony's face fell. "C'mon, Steve. I bring you out on a date and you're not even gonna eat?"

"What's a date?" Peter asked.

Steve looked at lost of words. "Tony- I didn't know it was gonna be here..."

Tony understood just fine and he coaxed Steve into it. "C'mon. I gave you my word. It's no a problem for me. Tell him, Peter."

"Yeah, daddy. You love ice cream."

Steve glared at Peter all the while Tony just smirked. "Or are you just trying to hurt my feelings here?"

"Fine. I'll have one scoop, though."

"You'll have two. You can pick the flavor."

"Vanilla."

"Boring. Peter, do you know your daddy's favorite flavor?"

"He loves chocolate chip."

"Okay, one scoop of that. And the next one, Steve?"

"Can't believe you both are ganging up on me."

"You left us no choice, darling. Now what's it gonna be?"

Tony did, in fact, stared at the blush that spread across Steve's face at the the nickname and he just loved it. He decided that the nicknames are going to stay.

"Uh...cookie dough."

He still sounded unsure but Tony didn't give time to back out and ordered his own. Cindy scooped their ice creams into cones, as per Peter's hopeful wishes.

They sat down at a table by the window, Peter beside Steve and Tony right across from him. Peter started licking the treat all over, getting on his mouth than in it. Steve didn't seem to care much about the mess. "It's no use." He said, but he did cover Peter's shirt with a napkin by tucking it in his collar.

"I'm really sorry about putting you in that position over there." Tony said.

Steve shook his head. "No. I was being difficult. It's just... this place is kinda..."

"I'm sorry about that, Steve. I wanted to treat you. And I know how you feel, believe me, I hate pity. But this isn't that. I really wanted to do this for you."

"Why, though. I mean, of all the people you could have-"

"I want you." Steve became quiet. "If you'll let me have you. I know you saw me at the daycare the other day-"

"Kinda hard to miss a guy being dragged across the sidewalk." Steve grinned a little.

Tony huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well. I saw you too. Kinda hard to miss a guy with beauty like that."

And there was that blush again. Steve tried to hide it by licking his ice cream but Tony saw. That beautiful, beautiful blush. Tony wanted to kiss that face so bad. It was taking all of his self control to not jump across the table and kiss the other guy senseless and breathless right there and then.

"And I thought I had missed you until I saw you in the park again. Believe me, I thanked all the gods and stars that existed when you agreed to meet me again."

"But why? I mean, you're Tony Stark, y'know?"

"It might've been brought to my attention a time or two."

"It's just... I'm nothing special." Steve's voice was shy and hesitant. He also kept it low so Peter won't hear. "I'm a single father who doesn't have much to offer."

"I don't need much other than a good person. Which, I have concluded, you are. And you have yet to prove me otherwise. But I'm pretty sure you won't. If Peter is anything to go by, you're practically a saint."

Steve shrugged, looking down. "I try."

"Well if my words mean anything, you're doing an amazing job with him. I hope you know that."

Steve looked at Tony, eyes full of warmth and affection. "Thanks, Tony. I mean it. And I'm still sorry about being a jerk before. Could I get another chance?"

Tony reached across to hold Steve's hand. "You never lost this one, darling."

All of a sudden, Peter sneezed loudly, making Tony look away from Steve's pink face. Steve, too, looked at Peter who stared at his father and then started laughing loudly. "I made a big sneeze!"

Steve laughed along with him, thanking god the kid didn't drop his ice cream, and Tony knew he was really, deeply screwed. This adorable father-son duo was going to be the death of him. And somehow, he didn't think he would mind this kind of death. In fact, he would welcome it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update every week. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Tony made sure to have asked for Steve's number when asking for a second date. Steve seemed eager enough to accept, that built up Tony's confidence in the matter even more firmly. If Steve really wanted this like it seemed so, then everything in the world was just spectacular. Tony had decided to not have any seconds thoughts this next time around.

"That should be me." Tony had said when he texted Steve so the latter could get his number. Steve had seemed hesitant while taking out his phone at first, patting the pocket with a tense smile on his face. Peter had thankfully gained Tony's attention at that point, asking the man about the next time he'll meet him, because apparently he had somewhat won the kid's heart.

"I'll save it later."

Tony didn't think much of Steve's statement at first, but then lying on his bed that night, while reminiscing the evening, a thought crawled into his mind. What if Steve was cautious about it because he felt inferior? What if Tony's assurance had not been enough to change that track of thoughts? Sure enough, Tony was never someone to back down. And he will not now either. He still hadn't asked Steve about what he did for a living. He'll get around to it. They still had a second date the coming Saturday.

"Do you really want him there this time too?" Steve had asked, hinting at Peter who was sleeping on his lap on their ride to Steve's home, Tony had taken responsibility of dropping them off.

"Why not?" When Steve hadn't answer, Tony continued. "I mean unless you were okay with him staying with a babysitter. I mean, he's you're kid. I'm not gonna tell you how to do it but like... If you want him there with us, I'd not mind. I'd not mind if he wasn't either. I mean as long as he's safe of course-"

"Tony." Steve was chuckling at him. Of course, he was. "I can have him stay with his uncle for a few hours. It's not a big deal."

"Sure! Yeah. Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Sounds- yeah." Since when did Tony become a stuttering pool of sweat. Oh yeah, the man had also started sweating.

"Okay." Steve had said. Very sweetly. That was the thing about Steve. He was very sweet, incredibly so. His face wasn't where his beauty ended. It seeped deep into him, through his soul.

He was thinking of doing the next date the typical, traditional style. A classy dinner to impress. He just wasn't sure if Steve would like that, though. So far, all that he had concluded of Steve was that he was extremely uncomfortable and edgy when surrounded by riches. That would potentially become a problem considering Tony is one of the foremost names of the richest people on the planet but he'll come around to handle that with Steve. Or if they do start getting serious, they will, of course, have a talk.

Tony was staring at the ceiling, remembering Steve's smile. His large hand so delicately helping Peter handle his cone that was probably too big for the three year old. His blond hair shining in the million lights reflecting on them while they were on the street. His pulp bottom lip, so pink, so full, so chewable. His long legs that Tony wouldn't mind having wrap around his waist. His large and hard chest, so firm. Those baby blues. 

Tony felt like a teenage girl, thinking about Steve in such a manner. But he couldn't help it. Steve deserved to be cherished. In only two meetings, Tony had decided that Steve was a great guy. And he was the best of god's creations.

Tony had dropped Steve and Peter off in front of their apartment. The neighborhood wasn't great, old apartment buildings bordering the street. Steve had firmly held Peter's sleeping body in his arms as he thanked Tony for the evening.

"I had a great time. I really did. So did Peter. Thank you."

"Of course. I'm glad. I wanted you too."

"Well, I'll... I'll see you next week then?" Steve had sounded so nervous and so damn afraid of rejection that Tony had  _melted_ inside.

"Of course, you will. You take care of yourself and Peter, okay?"

"You too, Tony. Good night." Steve had quickly leaned in and kissed Tony's cheek that immediately turned bright pink. The heat swam through his entire body and he was left spluttering for a reply but Steve had already exited the car and was walking to the front door of his apartment building.

Steve had been long gone inside, when Happy had asked. "The tower, boss?"

Tony shook himself into senses. Enough senses to comprehend Happy's words and find the right ones to answer with. 

"Yes. Please." His voice had sounded uneven. But thankfully, he needn't speak the rest of the ride home.

Now here he was, lying on bed, thinking about his date, about the man who had so easily spellbound him without even knowing or trying. Steve's obliviousness to his beauty was quite charming. But, as amusing as it was to watch the man walk around without knowing, he was willing to go on a mission to make Steve believe through and through of what he possessed. Or at least of what Tony thought of him. And that was only if Steve gave him a chance.

They were still only one date in. This was barely a start.

But Tony didn't let that bring his spirits down. He was willing to woo Steve, that's right, _woo him_ , to make him want Tony as much as Tony wanted him. And he was ready to do whatever it took.

Sometime around the whole week, Tony was busy in his workshop. Inventing was what he did. He was in the process of perfecting the new software he had been working on when JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, there is a call for you."

"Send it to voice mail. I'm busy." Tony said not taking his eyes off the digits on the hologram.

"Sir, it happens to be Mr Rogers."

Tony sprung straight. His eyes open wide. He had to thank JARVIS later for knowing Tony's priorities. Maybe an upgrade was due. Maybe.

"Next time start off with that, JARVIS. Let me hear him."

"Hello?" Steve sounded hesitant.

"Steve! Hey."

"Hi. Tony. Hi. I thought you weren't coming."

"Coming where?" Tony's eyebrows raised.

"On the phone." Right. Of course.

"Oh. Yeah, no, I'm here. So what's up?"

Steve was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Um, I was wondering... well, I wanted to confirm actually. About the date. Um... I have to make sure that Peter's uncle is free to, y'know, look after him. And so it wouldn't mess with your planning. 'Cause, like, I don't really have a, y'know, a sitter and it'll be a problem for me and-"

"Steve, sweetheart, breathe." Tony interjected Steve's nervous rant, making the other stop. "You know, I know your kid is your first priority, right?" When Steve didn't say anything, Tony continued. "Well you should know that. Okay? Peter comes first, it's a given fact. I was thinking about Saturday, around seven. But if that doesn't suit you, we can reschedule. It's no biggie."

Steve let out a huge sigh. He was probably holding it since he stopped talking, Tony would've guessed. "That's... thank you, Tony. I'm glad you understand. That's... that's a relief, to be honest."

Tony chuckled. "Like I said, no biggie. And you can call me whenever you want to, y'know? For whatever."

Tony knew he was selling himself out, big time, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. Restraint did not exist anymore for him, it seemed.

"I- okay, Tony." Steve didn't sound so assured but Tony decided to let this slide. He had to remind himself, this was the beginning of whatever they had or will ever have. He cannot put all of himself out there on a platter for Steve only to later discover that there's nothing else left of the man.

"How's Peter doing?"

"Oh." There's that surprised voice again. "Peter's... Peter's good. Thank you. He's great. He's playing with his uncle right now." Tony could practically feel his body be hit with the warm affection Steve used while speaking that last sentence. It was good that Steve had that, a caring brother and an adorable, lovely child. Tony didn't know much else about his family but so far this seemed like something that was immensely dear to Steve. Which Tony was all in favor for.

"That's great. And yourself?"

"I'm good too, thanks." Steve was just so painfully courteous. It was _adorable_. "I don't wanna hold you up, your assistant said you were busy."

On instinct, Tony's mind rushed to an image of Pepper but that was ridiculous. Pepper was not responsible for his personal calls. Then Tony's oh-so-genius and sharp mind, as professed by Rolling Stone, Forbes, Time, GQ, and so, so many more, came to remember his old buddy, JARVIS.

"Oh, no, just a little programming. No big deal."

"No, it's okay. I'll... uh we'll talk later, huh?"

Tony did have to get his work done but he also didn't want to stop listening to Steve talk. But he knew better. They both said their goodbyes and Tony remained sat on his chair.

He groaned loudly, his voice echoing in his workshop. "J, why can't I just chill for a minute?"

"I don't know, sir. I was asking the same question considering yourself during the 90's and you were quite young at the time."

"Very funny, JARVIS. Remind me to reprogram you to lose the sass."

"Very well, sir." Came a very amused voice. Tony couldn't help but grin. JARVIS may be a sassy little shit some times, most of the times, but that's how Tony wanted him to be, that's why Tony loved him. Not that he'd ever let the artificial cheeky bastard know that.

*

Saturday seemed to work out well for Steve that now Tony was sat in front of him in a restaurant, after questions after questions determined to find the best cuisine to Steve's liking.

_Do you like steak? What about Thai? How do you feel about fast food? We can go to a diner. How does Chinese sound?_

After Steve's continuous guarantee to everything Tony had offered, the man was totally lost. Steve didn't object to anything.

_Wouldn't mind it. Wouldn't hurt to try. I love it. Yes, we can. Sounds great._

Every single time the man was asked, the answer was always a welcoming and a sweet, sweet affirmation.

How was that supposed to help?!

Pepper had to step in, again, and make Tony choose one. Firmly stating that if Steve agreed to every option he had been given, maybe food wasn't why Steve was doing this. It was reassuring that Steve was thinking that way but Tony really didn't want to screw this up.

Pepper had said to just go the Thai place Tony loved, knowing very well that the restaurant was five star quality.

So here they were, sitting across each other, Steve looking exceptionally handsome in his suit, that he kept saying was making him feel out of place. Tony had called beforehand and told Steve to wear a suit. He didn't disclose the location though.

"I don't look underdressed for the place, do I?" Steve had whispered while they were led to their reserved table.

"No, darling, you look absolutely amazing. Don't worry about that."

After looking at the menu, Tony didn't miss the way Steve's eyes bulged out or the way he surreptitiously gulped.

"Whatever you want. Go crazy."

Despite Tony's offer, Steve looked nervous and lost. Tony ended up ordering for both of them when Steve claimed to not know what any of the dishes were and asked Tony to do so. Tony, now, followed his own words and went crazy. Literally. Soon enough, their table was lined with different dishes, leaving Steve to just stare at the man with an open mouth.

"Tony, this is all..."

"Too much?" Tony frowned.

"Too expensive."

Tony was left flabbergasted. "Steve, not to sound self-centered but you know who I am, right?"

Steve let out a huff. "Yes, Tony, I know who you are and I've told you I'm not taking advantage of you."

"How is it taking advantage when I'm offering?"

"Just because you can give me all of this, doesn't mean you should every time. It's not right. I can't give you all this back, and you- you know it."

Tony's expressions softened. "Steve, this isn't that. I don't want all this back from you. I am doing this because I want to. I want to give it to you, I want you to enjoy yourself. I'm not doing this and expecting things in return, I'm doing this because I can and I simply want to. I want you to be happy and have a good time."

Steve released his bottom lip from between his teeth. "Well, what if you realize that you can't get much from me?"

"Steve-"

"No, this needs to be talked about. Tony, you know I'm not rich. Far from it, actually. Hell, I'm a single father renting out a shitty apartment. What if you get tired of not receiving as much as you give and just call quits? What is it that you, Tony Stark, want from a below-ordinary guy like me? I just can't get it."

"Now you listen to me," Tony said, completely sober and firm. "I am not out for something. This isn't a scheme, there isn't a plot. Everything I've ever said you to has been a hundred percent true, straight from my heart. Which is something new for me 'cause I usually don't do so. I know what you might think, what you might feel, believe me. And I can understand that, it might seem fishy to you. But, Steve, there is no other way I can say this. I am genuinely, completely into you. Cross my heart and hope to die, and all that jazz. I have been since I first saw you, as cheesy as that sounds. So I will try with whatever I have to make sure you know that, no matter how long it takes.

"And I know we haven't known each other very long. But I want to change that. I want to know you. And little Peter. And that nameless uncle you guys keep bringing up. And I want to show you that even after such a little time, I don't find myself thinking that this might not have a future. That is completely up to you, by the way. What I want is to make sure you know that I know that you're not someone after my name or money or fame or any of that bullshit. I know that. Which is exactly why we are even here in the first place. And Pepper seems to like you."

"Pepper?" Steve frowned in confusion.

"My assistant."

"I thought your assistant was a guy."

"No, that's JARVIS. You'll meet him soon. I mean- if you want, of course."

Steve still wasn't sure who JARVIS was but he didn't reject the offer. He stayed quiet for a while and so did Tony. He gave him time, Tony didn't mind.

"Bucky."

"Excuse me?"

Steve chuckled. "The, uh, nameless uncle. His name is Bucky."

"Huh. Sounds cute."

"Hey." Steve might've done it on purpose or this was just in his default settings but he pouted those sinful lips of his, offended. Tony had to refrain from cooing.

"You're the brother I'm after, darling. Don't worry."

A blush swept over Steve's face and Tony considered that a victory. "He's actually a really close friend."

"So you're gonna try any of these?" Tony said after nodding.

"I..." Steve stopped to think, looking all over the table, obviously still overwhelmed. "I don't know where to start, if I'm honest."

"That's where I step in. These are to die for."

The dinner went by swiftly. After the discussion, that Tony was glad and extremely proud to have won, Steve slowly became more and more relaxed. Tony was patting himself on the back every time Steve laughed, smiled, showed his appreciation for the taste of whatever he had tried. Had Tony fucked up his little speech, Steve might not be enjoying himself. Hell, Steve might've just walked out and went straight home. Might 've went on a full rant to Bucky about how much of an asshole Tony was. And after hearing some things about Bucky, Tony didn't think he would've liked that conversation with Bucky if the man decided to show up on Tony's doorstep demanding answers, had it been limited to a conversation.

Tony discovered that Steve had moved after his mother had passed away nine years ago. About how Bucky was one of his only support in life. About how Steve and Bucky had been inseparable since childhood. He found it hard to believe when Steve had said he was a bony, little weakling when he was younger and how he would always be on the other side of the punch in every fight he'd ever been in. Which was a lot.

Tony told Steve about how he had Pepper and JARVIS to thank for everything he was today. About how Pepper was much more than an assistant, made sure to mention Pepper's preferable term 'babysitter'. That had made Steve laugh. He told that he was never close to his parents, but he had always had a butler while growing up. And once after his death, Tony felt the loss of a parent that he didn't feel when his actual parents passed. That was when he made an AI and had given him the name JARVIS, his butler's namesake. Steve had smiled sadly at that.

Steve had questioned about how Tony could've possibly made an AI, at such a young age no less, something that seemed like it came right out of those sci-if movies Bucky's always watching. When Tony went into the explanation, that he had simplified for general people, Steve would interrupt with questions. He seemed genuinely interested, which boosted up Tony's enthusiasm.

The night went by, with Steve gradually forgetting about his previous disfavor for the amount of food ordered. Tony noticed Steve try everything, albeit it was due to the consistent persuasion. But Steve felt more relaxed. Very easy. He would joke, and laugh, and tease. That smirk on his face while the teasing made Tony's stomach turn.

"He was asking for it! You can't blame me for it." Steve defended himself.

"But common sense, Steve! Common sense." Tony barely managed to stop laughing and speak. "He was three times your size! What even?"

"You sound like Bucky."

"Well, glad to know at least one of you has a brain."

"Buck told me I should've played dead."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. What was that you said about him flapping his arms?"

"Well, his eyes were covered." Steve shrugged, his own eyes glistening.

"And don't tell me that you had nothing to do with that goo all over him."

"Fine. I won't." Steve shrugged.

Tony burst out laughing. "Oh boy, I never would've pegged you for a prankster."

"People usually don't. They think it's Bucky, but it was usually him pulling me out of the aftermath. That's his only part in this. He's like a protective big brother."

"Well I'm glad you had someone like that."

"Me too. I probably would be dead if not for him." Steve stated. A shadow forming behind his eyes but it vanished within two seconds, before Tony could focus more on it and ask about it.

Soon dessert was brought over. Thanks to Peter clearly stating Steve having a sweet tooth, Tony made sure not to listen to his denials. And he was glad that he didn't because Steve ended up eating it all up, despite his previous refusal.

Tony handed his card when the bill came in, without looking at it, and making sure Steve didn't get a glimpse of it either. While they waited for the card to return, he tried to steer the other man's attention. And he successfully did because Steve's nervousness faded again.

He guided Steve out of the restaurant and walked to the car waiting for them right outside. He opened the door for Steve, ushering him in, climbing in behind him. The car started and Steve took out his phone, tapping the screen repeatedly.

When he didn't speak for a while, Tony spoke. "Everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Yeah, I was just checking in on Pete."

"He okay?"

"Asleep. Like he should be so yeah, he's okay." Steve smiled warmly.

When they reached Steve's apartment, Steve turned to Tony. "I had a great time, Tony. And I wanted to apologize for being a bit too... stuck up. I didn't mean to, it's just happened and I was overwhelmed-"

"You don't have to fret about it, I mean it. And you weren't stuck up. You are a great company, Steve. Really great. I'm glad you agreed to come and stayed despite your reluctance."

Steve's eyes grew bigger, shaking his head. "I wasn't reluctant. I wanted to come, I did-"

Tony grabbed Steve's hand. "I know. But you weren't comfortable, not at first. But I'm glad that you managed to stay and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did. A lot. And... I wouldn't mind another go at it either. If you're up for it." He squeezed the hand gently.

He felt Steve adjust his own hand to have his fingers wrap around Tony's, adding a soft pressure. "I am. I definitely am. I'm also sorry for doubting you earlier."

"It comes with the name. It's not your fault." Tony raised their joined hands and pressed a kind, tender kiss on Steve's knuckles, never leaving eye contact. He saw Steve take in a deep breath, his eyes soft, looking into Tony's. He felt like time had stopped for them.

He saw Steve move his gaze from his eyes to his lips, his breath caught in his throat. Steve swallowed. Before Steve made a move to exit the car, Tony had to do something.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"I think it would be more than okay." Steve whispered, already moving in.

Tony cupped the side of Steve's face and joined their mouths together. Tony wasn't sure if he had ever felt like this before, but he was certainly feeling sparks in his stomach. He felt Steve grab the back of his head, bringing him closer. Steve kissed so tenderly, he could feel the passion and still felt like glass, like Steve was scared of breaking him.

Tony shifted his body closer, and pressed in deeply and he felt Steve let out a deep breath through his nose, never breaking their contact. When they parted, Tony rested their foreheads together as they both tried to gather their breathing.

Tony pulled a fraction backwards to look into Steve's eyes. "What a perfect way to end the night." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheekbone.

Steve smiled, all shy. His pupils dilated, his cheeks pink, lips pulp. "I'll say."

He pressed a quick kiss on Tony's nose, catching Tony off guard. "Until next time." Steve winked, the smirk on his face clearly indicating his pleasure of making Tony flustered.

The door closed and Steve walked inside his building, when Tony rested back on his seat, still catching his breath, trying to get his heart to calm the fuck down. He had kissed a lot, _a lot_ , of people. Never has it beaten this fast or this unevenly. It should not be doing so, but here we were.

Tony thought it was probably a good sign. A scary sign, but a good one nonetheless. And Tony didn't find himself complaining once about it on his way back to the tower. Neither did he fight the smile that just would not leave his face alone.

*  
Working numbers was what he was the best at. People called him gifted. He could look at any equation and solve it with time to spare. Biggest problems were little to him. He could make better any tech presented to him. He had revolutionized the world with his clean energy plant. So yeah, he was pretty smart, you could say.

But this? This was tough. 

This was _really_ tough.

It wasn't like he had volunteered... Okay, maybe he did. But he had no other choice.

Him and Steve had gotten closer since that first dinner date. They met a few more times, sometimes Peter would join them. Steve had expressed his relief concerning Peter's transparent and undemanding amiability towards Tony.

Tony had taken Steve on multiple dates since the first. And it is fair to say that Steve had enjoyed every single one of them, which meant Tony was really proud to have pulled it off and incredibly pleased with Steve's worthwhile reactions.

Tony had called Steve over for a dinner and a movie in the tower. Peter was tagging along, apparently the kid was thoroughly animated to meet Tony again, or so Steve had voiced.

Which just filled Tony with great zest.

Tony had admitted to not being world's best cook and came clean with having to order in. Steve didn't seem to have any problem with that and Peter had puckered up his face while deciding whether he needed to eat noodles or pizza. When pizza was deemed to be food of choice, the two adults didn't object.

Tony had introduced them both to JARVIS a few dates ago so it was much more calming than the last time. Peter wouldn't stop bawling when he couldn't join a face to the loud voice seeming to come from nowhere. Steve had profusely apologized to Tony and JARVIS, which they both considered unnecessary. Although he didn't get who or what JARVIS was, Peter had grown familiar to the voice, enough to not get scared every time the AI spoke.

Tony had JARVIS open up a list of Disney Pixar movies and picked up Peter in his arms to level them both. All of the Pixar movies were now just a tap away, posters all lined up to be chosen from. Peter was so starstruck by the screens that he didn't answer to any of Tony's or Steve's questions about his preference.

Steve was sat back on the sofa, clearly really pleased with the view. He had a smile on his face that was radiating with affection.

Eventually, when Tony had guided Peter's hand and slid it across the projection, the toddler let out a squeal of delight and clapped his hands excitedly, proceeding to repeat the action himself this time.

"Which one is your favorite, buddy? What do you wanna watch?" Tony asked.

Peter's eyes swam over all the familiar covers before they landed on the Finding Nemo poster and exclaimed, "Nemo! Nemo!"

Before Tony could get a word in, the kid had already moved his gaze to The Incredibles poster. "Incredles! Dad, Incredles is here!", he pointed eagerly at the poster.

Steve had nodded, smile never leaving his face. "Yes. I see that, honey. You wanna watch it?"

"Can we?" This time his hopeful eyes targeted Tony, who was pretty sure by now that this face was a Rogers-family weapon. He had seen Steve make it once or twice, or maybe five times, so far. And the genius happened to be completely helpless against it, whether it was the father or the son who made it.

"Whatever you want. You wanna play it?" Peter nodded enthusiastically. Then Tony grabbed his chubby hand and brought it closer to the respected poster. "Now touch it like this."

Peter copied to his best toddler-like abilities, which were good enough, and the list disappeared, making Peter jerk back and cling to Tony in shock. A second later, the screen faded in with the Walt Disney logo appeared followed by the Pixar logo.

Peter became happy again. "Mr Incredle!"

"He sure loves Mr Incredible." Tony commented, bringing Peter to the sofa, settling him down between both of them. "Pause, JARVIS."

"Wait till he sees Elastic Girl." Steve brought Peter's back to the sofa's backrest. Then he placed Peter's tiny plate with a tiny slice of pizza on it on his lap. He then dropped a slice each from the box that was on the table onto two plates, handing one to Tony and keeping one for himself.

"Pepponi." He pointed at his plate and smiled widely at Tony.

"That's right! Aren't you the smartest one!" Tony nudged Peter's cheek with this knuckle, who seemed really happy with himself and picked up the slice to take a bite.

"We really need to work on your bigger words." Steve commented.

"He'll learn in his time. Don't worry about it. Didn't I just say he's the smartest one here?" Tony defended, kindly. Steve gave Tony a small grin.

"Eat your pizza, second smartest one." Steve shoved Tony's shoulders.

"You wanna tell JARVIS to play, buddy?"

Peter nodded and with a mouth full shouted, "Please play, JARVIS!" Just like he'd seen Tony do it a few times but his father's words about being kind not alien to him. JARVIS listened silently and the movie started.

They were more than halfway through the movie when Steve's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the contact name. He huffed and excused himself to walk a few steps away and answer. Peter was clearly disturbed and looking at Steve sadly. Tony patted his head and brought his attention back to the screen. Thankfully, the toddler attention span didn't take long for Peter to be immersed in the Pixar world again.

When Steve came back, he had a little frown on his face while rubbing his forehead. Tony saw him coming in and saw the state he was in across the room. He questioned with a hand gesture and Steve hesitated before gesturing him over. Tony glanced at Peter, who was lost to the world, so engrossed in the explosions in the movie to even notice Tony slipping away.

"Everything okay?" He asked upon reaching Steve, keeping his voice low to not distract Peter.

"Yeah... I uh..." Steve looked down, frowning, the prominent indent between his eye brows formed. "No, actually, I uh... I got a call from work. And they uh... Need to me to fill for a coworker."

"Oh. It's okay, we can reschedule-"

"No, it's not okay. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. And no one else is available for them either so-"

"Stevie, sweetheart, it's fine. It's no big deal."

"I don't have any place for Peter to stay, Tony! Bucky had to go DC for his job and I don't have a sitter-"

"I'll look after him." And honestly, he did not know what overcame him when he had said that. He had never looked after a child, _never_. Let alone a toddler who needs constant attention. But Steve looked so lost, so vulnerable, and Tony did not like it one bit.

"You... You will?" He sounded incredulous.

"Sure. Why not? We get along just fine."

"Tony, I... I... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure. Peter is fine with me. And I've got JARVIS to help me. Tell 'im, J."

"I am completely at Mr Stark's disposal as always, Mr Rogers. You need not to worry as I am fully aware of a three year old's requirements."

"See? I've got J and I know enough myself." No, he did not. "So don't worry and get to your asshole of a boss who doesn't have any compulsion of being rational."

"Tony, I..." Steve sighed in relief. "Thank you, you have no idea how big of a pressure you just raised off me. I- thank you." He pulled Tony into a tight hug.

Tony chuckled, patting his back. "No biggie, big guy. Peter's a good kid."

When he let Tony go, he said, "I gotta tell Peter. Ugh, I hate leaving him at nights."

"How often does this happen exactly?" Tony followed Steve to where Peter was still watching the movie.

"Often enough." Tony made a mental note of that as Steve sat beside his son and told JARVIS to pause the movie. "Petey, I have to go to work." He saw Peter's face becoming sad. "I know it's really unfair because it was our night, right? But I promise I'll make it up to you later. Okay, honey? Will you be okay staying here with Tony?"

Peter looked at Tony standing not far away and nodded. "Alright, sweetheart. Daddy loves you, alright? And I'll try to be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Peter opened his arms for a hug and Steve pulled him in tightly, thank god the kid's hands were wiped clean earlier or else his boss wouldn't shut up about wearing stained clothes to work. The jackass.

"I don't have Dino with me." Peter muttered.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem. Will you try to be a good kid and try to sleep without it tonight? We have your blankie in the bag, you can cuddle that to sleep." Steve kept stroking his curly hair.

"Will I sleep here?"

"If I can't get back in time." He looked back at Tony who nodded. "You can finish your movie but promise me you won't give Tony any trouble."

"Pinky promise." The toddler raised his tiny pinky finger. Steve wrapped his larger one around it and raised the hand to kiss it.

"Be good, okay?" Peter nodded, and Steve grabbed his head and kissed it twice. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter kissed Steve's cheek.

Steve stood up and walked to Tony. "You remember how we play the movie, buddy?"

"Please play, JARVIS!" Peter exclaimed again and JARVIS complied.

"Thank you again, Tony. I'm sorry about putting this on your shoulders but if I had any other way-"

"I am your other way, sweetheart. You shouldn't worry. Peter's safe with me."

"Thank you. Thank you." Steve cupped Tony's face for a soft kiss. "Okay so he needs to sleep by eight. He was to sleep by seven but I figured I'd let it slide tonight. And please give him a bottle of warm milk? And I don't have his tooth brush but make sure he rinses his mouth before bed. And wash his face too. And make sure he pees before bed too. And then give him the blue blankie from the bag to help him sleep. Change him into his pj's. If he complains about his Dino then just remind him that he promised to sleep without it tonight. Read him the story book to sleep, please. It's in the bag as well. Okay? And, what else? Uh-"

"Steve, breathe, okay? I think I've got this. J, you've recorded that, right?"

"Of course, sir."

"See? We've got this. Now go."

Steve took a deep breath. "Okay. Thank you." He pulled Tony in for another kiss and walked to get his tattered coat and put it on. Tony had commented a lot on Steve not letting him buy him new things but Steve was always persistent on not wanting any luxury from Tony.

Tony walked him to the elevator, not before telling Peter where he was going and ordering JARVIS to tell him immediately if Peter needed anything or seemed the least bit of distressed.

"We'll arrange another movie night where you don't walk out."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Again, thank you, Tony."

"You thank me one more time and I might lose it." Tony threatened, but in good nature. Steve chuckled, his shoulders not letting go of tension they had gathered ever since the call. "Now give me a kiss goodbye."

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, cupping his cheeks, practically covering his whole face with his hands. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close. When they parted, JARVIS had already brought the elevator up to the floor, waiting for Steve.

"See you later." Tony waved him away. 

Now with Steve gone and a sleepy toddler cuddling his side as the movie neared it's end, he tried to reach the checklist he made in his mind with every instruction Steve had given. Soon the credits rolled and Tony told JARVIS to cut the projection.

"Hey, ready for bed, bud?" He caressed Peter's cheeks softly. When Peter cuddled further into Tony, the man picked him up and went to the bathroom. He made sure Peter did everything Steve's orders concerning the bathroom had asked of him. Then he carried the sleepy body to his bedroom where he had brought in Peter's bag. He pulled out his pj's, a cute light green onesie with small turtles all over it. It was a struggle to get it on Peter after having to remove the clothes he already had on when Peter wasn't doing much to help. 

"JARVIS, am I forgetting anything?"

"I believe Mr Rogers said something about a bottle of warm milk, sir."

"Milk. Right."

He picked Peter up and brought him to the kitchen, the bottle from his bag in his hand. He got the milk from the fridge and somehow managed to open the bottle and pour milk in it while Peter had slumped his head on top of his shoulder, seeming completely out of power of his own. He closed the bottle and put it the microwave.

"How long, JARVIS?"

"Fifteen seconds should do it, sir."

"Alright."

With the microwave warming up the milk, Tony reclined himself on the counter, slowly moving his hand across the back of Peter's head. It felt so weird to do so. It felt weird to take care of someone else's kid and not feel weird. He wasn't forced into doing it, he wasn't held at gun point. He was doing it out of his free will. That was what boggled his mind so much. Yes, Steve had a lot to do with it, his feelings for Steve had almost everything to do with it. He was pretty alarmed about how much of an impact Steve had on him.

It was discovered earlier on that Tony clearly felt something strong for Steve and it only grew the more he spent time with the guy. He was willingly looking after the guy's kid, for god's sake. Tony Stark did not just offer people to look after their kids. Sure, he'd pay someone to do it, but never himself.

Yet here he was. A child so comfortably relying on him, resting peacefully on him. And he did not mind it one bit. He looked down at Peter, who had his eyes closed, and gently kissed his forehead. The microwave started beeping and he pressed to the button to take out the bottle.

"Hey, sleepy pie, your milk's ready. You want it, don't you?" His voice ever so tender. The boy nodded his head lazily and Tony tested the warmth of the milk on his wrist, as he'd seen Steve do numerous times. When he was sure the milk wouldn't burn the kid, he guided the tip of the bottle to Peter's mouth, who instinctively took it and started drinking.  
Tony took him back to the bedroom and placed him on the middle of the bed. He went to his closet and took off his own clothes to replace them with his own pajamas. When he came back out, Peter was already a few sips away from finishing the bottle. He fetched the story book from Peter's bag and went to the bed.

He laid next to him when Peter pushed the empty bottle away, Tony took it and placed it on the nightstand. "Would you like a story, dear?"

Peter nodded like before and Tony opened the book to the first page. Peter rolled to be snuggled into Tony and who was he to say anything against that. Tony made sure to secure the other end and the foot of the bed with pillows, to guard Peter from rolling over while sleeping, before he pulled him into his arms and started reading slowly and in a very hushed voice.

Soon enough he felt Peter's body grow heavier and heavier, until the boy wouldn't move except for the deep breaths he took. Tony closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He got his phone from there and saw a text from Steve.

_Soooo sorry but this might be an all nighter. Are you guys okay?_

Tony took a picture of Peter sleeping soundly almost on top of him and sent it to Steve.

There was a quick reply with two red heart emojis. Tony texted back to him.

_You come in the tower whenever you get free. I'm gonna join Peter in the snooze world._

Steve was quick to reply again. _Sweet dreams, Tony. I owe you._

_I accept thank yous in kisses and cuddles._

_You got it_. Accompanied by a kissy face and a thumbs up emoji.

Tony locked his phone and placed it back on the night stand and soon enough dozed off. The knot in his stomach was definitely due to sleep deprivation. Definitely.

When he woke up, not knowing for how long he had slept, he looked around. There was something weird in the room, something different, his dazed mind still a slave to the affects of sleep couldn't pinpoint. He grumbled sleepily and rolled over onto his stomach, stretching his arm across his massive bed.

He frowned. There should be something there, right? There should be something- _holy shit!_

He jerked up with the support of his hands, looking at the other side of the bed, with wide eyes. He could hear sirens ringing in his head because where the fuck is Peter?

He scrammed out of bed and looked around the room. Where would a toddler go when he was left unattended? He then slapped himself. Where _wouldn't_ a toddler go when he was left unattended?

He rushed out of the room and looked around. "JARVIS, C'mon, buddy. Tell me I didn't lose the kid."

"Good morning, sir. You haven't lost the child. He is currently in the bathroom-"

"What's he doing in there?" Tony rushed back into his room, heading for the bathroom door.

"Sir, Mr Rogers came back. He is currently assisting young Peter."

Tony took the biggest sigh he had ever taken. Bigger than that time when he handed in the project blueprint to his dad when he was seventeen exactly two minutes before the old man had declared his deadline. And things were never fine when father dear wasn't given what he wanted, specially for Tony.

Tony sat down where he was standing. "J, is it hot in here? Or am I sweating a lot?"

"Your blood pressure seems to be normal, sir. Although your heart is beating faster than regular. Should I sugge-?"

"I'm good, J. I'm good. I'm..." Tony fanned himself with his hand. God, that was terrifying.

The door soon opened to the bathroom and the kid rushed out, ignoring his father's call behind him in an urgent whisper. "Peter, wait, no."

Peter did, however, stop when he saw him. "Why are you on the floor?"

Steve came out of the bathroom, walking fast, but stopped just like Peter did. "What're you doing on the floor?" They both had the exact same confused expression on their faces, it was adorable. 

"I uh... I thought I lost the kid." He simply stated.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I uh, I only came in like twenty minutes ago and Peter usually gets up to go the bathroom around this time so I took him. I tried to be quiet, I didn't mean to wake you up-"

"You didn't wake me up, Steve. Don't worry. Just... Woke up and saw him gone so... I don't know."

Steve was silent for a few seconds. "Sorry for giving you a fright like that."

"Sorry." Peter came to him and offered his hand to Tony, palm up. Tony smiled softly and took the hand and shook it lightly.

"It's okay, buddy." Peter dropped himself onto Tony's arms, his own wrapped around his neck. Tony rubbed him back, up and down. "It's okay."

Steve was still standing at a distance, awkwardly. Tony looked at him. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"What an ungodly hour. Are you sleepy?" He asked Peter, who nodded, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. "Alright." Tony picked him up and headed for the bed. "What about you, big guy?"

"I can take him home, Tony. You've already looked after him long enough."

"Nonsense. He was an angel and he demands a little more snooze time. And so do I. And I bet so do you. Don't you?"

"Well..."

"C'mon, now, I don't wanna hear it. Time for some shut eye for you too." Tony laid Peter on the bed and covered him with the sheet, tucking him in. Then turned to the father. "I could sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable in the same bed, I don't mind-"

"No. No, it's... It's fine. I don't... mind."

Tony face broke into a smile. A warm, welcoming one. "Well, then. Hop in. What're you wanting for?"

Steve, albeit with a little hesitation, climbed onto the bed, perching the pillows at the head of the bed. Tony went to his side of the bed, settling in comfortably. He could feel the tension in Steve's body, could practically feel it knocking him out of the bed.

"You ready to sleep some more, kiddo?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Story?" The hopeful brown eyes bored into him.

"A story, huh?"

"Petey, lets just sleep without one now. It's-." Steve spoke, a bit of the timid exterior escaping him.

"Not a problem, I'm full of them. You want the book we read earlier or something new?"

"New, please."

"Alright. Well, do you know about the time my friend dared me to join a beauty pageant?" When Peter shook his head 'no', the gesture languid. He spared Steve a glance and saw the man looking at him with interest that he was failing at hiding, but Tony wouldn't point that out right now.

"Do you know what a beauty pageant is?" Another head shake. "It's a competition where you have to dress up and stuff, in dresses. And then the judges decide who is the prettiest, basically."

He heard Steve snort. "Basically."

"You wore a dress?" Peter asked, all curious and innocent. God, this kid was too adorable for his own good.

"Not a dress. But three dresses." Tony showed three fingers to Peter who focused on the figures now rather than his face.

"You got in long enough to have worn three dresses?" Steve asked, amused.

"What can I say, I was really pretty as a teenager." Tony said, prideful. Half mocking and half actual pride.

Though Peter, being a toddler and sleepy, being a very sleepy toddler, didn't manage to grasp much of what Tony was saying and fell asleep less than half way through the demanded story. But Tony didn't stop there. He continued the story telling till he reached the end of how he was thrown out of the place, his friend following him while laughing his ass off.

The story seemed to calm Steve back to the way he regularly was. Tony's lull voice was the only sound in the room, apart from Steve's soft giggles in response to the story. The story was more for Steve than for Peter, if Tony was honest. And he was really proud of the outcome; the toddler asleep soundly and his father calm. Mission accomplished for him.

Soon, Steve fell asleep as well, out like a light. Tony knew staring at an unconscious body was considered creepy but he didn't care. Before that he hadn't noticed how stressed Steve actually was. How his normal composure was always tense. Now, having seen the man asleep, he realized this was how he looked like when he wasn't thinking of the issues and problems and responsibilities he had that were burdening his shoulders.

He brushed his fingers over Steve's blond hair. Then ran the tips of his fingers across the side of his forehead, then the cheekbone, and down the cheek. The skin was really soft under his own. He pulled his hand back and got comfortable. He then reached his hand to tangle with Steve's hair, unable to stop brushing through those soft strands.

  
He looked at Peter who was sleeping with lips parted, turned on his side, hands clutching the sheets. Then he looked at Steve, who was exactly the same. Lips parted, body turned to his side, both facing Tony. Peter's brunette hair and brown eyes would misguide people but his actions and small habits and expressions were so akin with Steve's, to a point it was scary. But Tony found himself loving it.

He sighed deeply, thinking how much he had started feeling for these two. He couldn't stop thinking about them, couldn't stop looking at them, couldn't go one day without listening to their voices, no matter how busy he was. He had never felt this way about anyone, specially someone with with a kid. He had still not been told about what happened to Peter's mother but he planned on not pushing on that subject. If someone as open as Steve wasn't sharing something, Tony trusted it to be something acutely personal and wounding.

The next time Tony woke up, he had a tiny leg over his chest. It took a moment for him to register the reason behind it. He cracked his eyes open, still squinting, thank JARVIS who had made sure to dim the intensity of the sunlight seeping inside. He made sure to make his movements be as subtle as possible, not to wake up the toddler. When he turned his face to his other side, he faced by an already awake Steve, smiling softly.

Tony blinked a couple of times, making sure it wasn't a dream. When Steve wouldn't budge, it seemed to be the reality.

"Good morning." Steve whispered.

"G'morning." Tony mimicked, afraid to break the tender atmosphere.

"You're beautiful. I don't tell you that often, do I?" Steve said. Tony stared at Steve, blinked a couple of times, his voice lost in his throat. Steve's hand came to brush through Tony's dark and messy hair, settling it. Tony wished the time would just pause, stop right there. The moment was too affectionate.

"Well look who's talking." Tony found his voice. He was very sure to watch the blush creep through Steve's pale skin.

"Well, I'm not you." 

"That is exactly why you're the more beautiful one." Steve's smile ever so shy. "You think the blond-blue eyes combo could be beaten by something?"

Steve smiled, licked his lips. "Maybe a specific brunette with huge lovely brown eyes could."

"You're statistics are wrong, dear. I mean I've been called sexy, but they haven't seen you."

"Well, aren't you a charmer?" Steve smirked. He kept his cool despite the blush all over his face, Tony will give him credit for that. Tony loved to do that, make Steve blush, it was an incredible site, and he usually got flustered. Seeing him keep it together was worth a praise. "I see you've met Peter's leg's acquaintance."

"I have." Tony looked down at it. "It's adorable."

"Not when it's kicking you awake."

"It didn't. Now you're just wrongfully accusing."

"Stick around, you'll know soon enough."

"That's the plan." Tony said easily. Steve's smile grew wider, his eye's warmer. "You hungry?"

"I'll help with the breakfast." Steve said, moving Peter's arm from his.

"Nonsense, I'll order something in. It won't take long."

"I make some mean pancakes."

"So I've heard." Tony smiled, moving Peter's leg, slowly, and then sat up.

"How- Peter?"

Tony nodded. "A very trustworthy source, if you ask me. But you're a guest, Steve. You're not making breakfast." He moved to go to the bathroom.

"Do I not even get a good-morning-kiss?"

Tony turned and saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, a small but clearly exaggerated pout on his face. "That is playing dirty," Tony pointed an accusing finger at him but founding himself walking back to the bed to Steve. "That's unfair. It's bad enough that your eyes are irresistible, you just have to abuse my weakness even more, don't you? Really unfair, Rogers. Quite ignoble of you."

Steve grabbed his face, a hand on each side of it, and brought it closer, smile never leaving his face. Even sitting on a bed and having Tony standing in front of them, Tony didn't hover with a significant difference, much to Steve's amusement. He pressed both of their lips together. The kiss was sweet.

That was the thing. Before Steve, Tony was demanding and rough, without any meaning to such actions. Now with these soft, chaste kisses he didn't find himself complaining.

"You seem to like it." Steve whispered, pulling his lips back by only a fraction.

"Well... Like I said. Weakness. And you are shamelessly exploiting it."

"I can't say I'm sorry." The smug smile of Steve's face made Tony kiss him once more. When they pulled apart, Steve asked, "You were going somewhere, I believe?"

"Fuck you, Rogers."

Steve smirked at him and when Tony turned to walk to the bathroom, he tapped his butt, making Tony yelp. Tony raised a finger to say something but changed his mind and just spoke the truth. "I really like you." And then continued along the way.

When he came out, Steve wasn't in the room. Peter was still sleeping, the sheets tucking him in. He walked out the room, keeping the door open. He heard some noise from the kitchen and went there. Sure enough, there Steve was measuring the flour.

"I think I said something about ordering in." Tony walked directly to the coffeemaker and started to the brew the well-needed morning coffee.

"And I think it's stupid to order in when you can make breakfast yourself. You wouldn't wanna deprive Peter of some pancakes, would you?"

"What has gotten into? How dare you use the pure, innocent child for your own personal gain. I am repulsed and appalled."

"If you help, I'll kiss you all you want."

"What do you need?" Tony rubbed his hands, walking towards Steve. Steve laughed and told Tony to get out the eggs.

When the batter was mixed, Steve looked at the time. "I gotta wake Peter. Can you turn the stove on low and heat up the pan?"

"Sure. Where's my kiss?" Steve gladly gave him one and went for Peter. Tony did as told, thankfully Steve had already chosen the pan for this so Tony wasn't left to ask JARVIS which pan is suitable for the pancake cooking. Tony was shit at cooking, for the lack of better terms. All the years in and out of science laboratories made him know how to deal with burners and matches. After that, he was as clueless as a one year old.

The coffee was done and he poured himself a cup full of it, drinking almost instantly, not minding the burn.

A while later, Steve came carrying Peter in his arms, Peter still sleepy. "Weren't you the one who worked all night? Or am I confusing the Rogers family now?" Tony said, as Steve sat Peter on counter. "I'll look after him. You promised pancakes, not me." Steve kissed his forehead affectionately and went to do as such. Tony looked at Peter and continued, "Huh? Am I confusing the Rogers with the other one? Did you work all night?"

Peter giggled and pushed Tony's face away. Tony grabbed both of his hands and leaned forward again. "Sleepy head." Tony pressed a kiss on Peter's head.

"I'm not a sleepy head." Peter defended himself.

"Are too."

"I'm up. See?" Peter used his fingers to open his eyes as much as he could. Tony moved his hands away and rubbed the side of his face.

"Yeah, I see. I see." Tony ruffled the kid's hair. "Hungry for some pancakes?" Peter nodded eagerly. He turned to Steve. "How're we looking, Steve?"

"Adorable."

Tony bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling a bit too widely. "I meant, the pancakes."

Steve smirked, the bastard, and turned to flip the pancake on the pan. "They're coming along just fine. Can you get the plates out?"

"Stay put." Tony told Peter and got the plates, cups, and utensils out, setting them. "Syrup?"

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed. Tony got it out and on the counter, brought the orange juice out as well. Steve soon put the stack of pancakes in front of them. "I want five!"

"One at a time." Steve said, unamused, putting one on Peter's plate. Tony brought Steve his coffee and sat down.

The domestic environment was so overwhelming yet comforting. Tony rarely ever got to have breakfast with people as a family. He cherished every single second of it. The way Steve would cut Peter's pancake for him, having to wipe the syrup dripping down the kid's mouth, the smiles passed along. Tony would trade everything he had to have mornings like this everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. <3
> 
> An update every week.


	3. Chapter 3

Next time Tony gets an idea, he'll just chuck it out in the wind and yell 'fuck it'. That's what he would do. Definitely.

The call had come around six in the evening and Steve had gone to the kitchen to receive it, as he had previously left his phone there. Tony was left sitting on the sofa, the movie now paused. He had his nerves biting him on every bit of skin he had. It was torturous.

Steve seemed to be on edge the whole time they were together that day. It had barely been an hour since he had arrived. Tony had wanted to ask but Steve would then ask something unrelated, completely changing the subject. So he thought a movie would help, though it hadn't been helpful at all. Tony didn't know what was going on.

One thing about Tony was that he knows when he has a good thing. He knows, he is fully and entirely well aware whenever a good thing is in his hands. Steve was a very good thing. Maybe, _no_ , _definitely_ , the best thing. A thing Tony would categorize as something he was not worthy of or completely undeserving of.

One more thing about Tony was that he was a pile of insecurity walking around in thousand dollar suits. Blame his father for that, if you will. You wouldn't be wrong to. Years of degradation and taunts and rejections and insults thrown at his way when, if you'd ask Tony, a tennis ball would've been just fine. So now, years after the old man's demise, Tony was still waiting for his father to be proven right, yet once again.

One thing his father forgot to mention to Tony, while being the wonderful mentor that he was, was that money wouldn't buy him happiness. In fact, what he taught him was the exact opposite. He was taught to wear, use, buy the most expensive things as it would impress others, and thus be able to assert the silent dominance. One of his father's craves.

Tony had spent years using the billions of dollars he had on things, people, food. Nothing worked. He had remained empty inside, hollow. And what he needed was something to fill it with. He had soon discovered money wouldn't be enough for that. But somehow, people would not fit there too. They would come and go. Always. Every single one of them. He had a name, a very big, famous name. Of course they would use him like that. It wasn't a shocker. And Tony, deprived of human affection all his life would still hold on to whatever they would give, knowing fully well of their intentions. Unhealthy, he knew. But it didn't stop him.

Now, when he met Steve, he felt something different exuding from Steve. That man, who hopelessly failed to keep his emotions off his face, who was such a doting father, who was extremely sincere and, if Tony's asked, uncommonly pure.

Tony was yet to find a flaw on that guy.

Okay, sure, maybe he had something against having Tony buy him stuff, even if Tony could buy him half of Manhattan with still money left in his pocket to buy the other half. He would always frown this adorable little frown, forming a little dent between his eyebrows. He would say _'Tony, you didn't have to'_ or _'Tony, this is too expensive, I can't accept it'_.

Tony would buy Peter something, like that one time he was to meet them at that park again and on his way there he had bought a toy car. It had a remote to control it, looked like a model for a really posh car, something Tony would own, and it was blue. How could he have not bought it? And Peter had expressed his love for it by hopping up and down and hugging Tony furiously and repeating his thanks.

Steve, on the other hand, hadn't been as appreciative of the gesture. He had smiled for the boy, ruffled his hair, told him he can play with it when he's home and Peter, being the most rule-abiding three year old in town, had agreed. Though there was a tiny frown on his face which was soon enough removed when he went to the sand box.

Steve had sat on bench not far from Peter and Tony followed. "You okay there?"

"You know, you shouldn't buy Peter such expensive gifts, Tony."

"It's nothi-"

"It is everything for Peter. It is everything for him and he loves them very much and I can't do that for him. So don't you say that it's nothing."

Tony was taken aback by that. "Steve, you have me... You know that right? I mean... It's not an issue for me."

"Tony, I know. That's my point. You can buy him everything that I can't and it kills me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Steve, I'm not trying to make you feel inferior-"

"I know it's not that."

"Then what is it? 'Cause I sure as hell can't see what it is."

"What happens if we don't work out?" Steve lips were in a firm line but his eyes were vulnerable. "What happens then? I can't give him that car even if I save up for his birthday, which I do. I can't give him anything close to whatever you can. What happens if we don't work out and I can't provide to him what you've made him habitual of? I can't let him down like that, Tony. I can't let him have something and then take it away from him like that."

Tony had then realized. He knew where Steve was coming from.

While they had later talked about it, Tony telling Steve how he bought things for people he cares about, _'just ask Pepper'_ , and Steve had nodded but had Tony promise not to do that anymore. Tony, being the businessman that he was, somehow led Steve to agree that unless something caught his eye and he felt like the specific thing should belong to no one but Steve or Peter, he would not buy it.

Steve gave that cute blush of his when Tony had tried to explain how he was raised to believe gifts were a way to the heart. Sure, he had heavily sugar-coated it but it had worked. The fact that it took an hour long discussion is peripheral and history.

But Tony had thought their relationship was solid after that. Tony bit back on his gifts with outrageous numbers on the receipts, and Steve seemed pleased by that. But now he was doubting that strategy.

Steve had seemed tense the whole hour he was there. Now with him in the kitchen, Tony had time to collect himself. All he could think about was if he had fucked up somewhere along the way, wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. He tried thinking hard, it just didn't seem to help. Oh, where did he go wrong?

He knew he should've kept the gifts going. He knew it. Maybe Steve was testing him? Seems absurd to think about it but maybe it is so. No, Steve wasn't that kind of a person.  
He was so willing to ask JARVIS for advice but the fear of Steve overhearing halted his actions.

Steve was going to break up with him. He was sure. Oh god, Steve had been so good for him. He had made him such a better person, even in the limited time they had spent together. Steve had made him want to be a better man, the best man. Steve was good for him. The very thought of losing him frightened him to death.

He rubbed his forearms, trying fruitlessly to calm himself down.

It was all over. It was all over. It was too soon. _Damn it!_

Steve came from around the corner, his phone now in his hand. "It was Bucky. Calling to update on Peter."

"Still a three year old?"

"Still a three year old." Steve nodded, humoring Tony.

"Lucky him." That got a chuckle out of Steve. "So... Uh, the movie?"

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry about the call."

"No problem." No problem indeed. The more the main problem got delayed Tony had no objections to anything. The aliens could invade, for all he cared. The thought scared him, but here he was.

"Play the movie, JARVIS."

The movie started and Steve eased into Tony's space, Tony had no problem with that. No problem at all. Except for the fact that his anxiety was tensing him up.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked.

He had to clear his throat first. "Yeah. Fine." He managed a smile. Years of training for the tabloids coming in handy once again. Steve seemed to not buy it though but didn't say anything either and leaned back towards Tony, facing the screen.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve pulled away looking at Tony. "Okay, seriously. Is something wrong?"

Tony looked at him, breath caught within his closed mouth, not blinking. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're all... stiff."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Tony didn't think it was wise to beat around the bush now. The aliens would have to wait. He thought he could hold himself together but it was harder than he had anticipated. "Are you gonna break up with me?"

Better to rip the bandage off.

"What?" All the color from Steve's face drained.

Okay, maybe not.

"You- you wanna... You wanna break..."

 _Oh_.

"No! I don't want to!" Tony wanted to drown. "Do you?"

"Of course not! I thought we were going fine." The strained, small voice absolutely killed Tony.

"We were. We are, honey."

"Then why would you-"

"I thought you wanted to."

"Why? H-how? Did I seemed distant? I didn't mean it, I swear. I don't want to break up, Tony. I swear."

"You just... You just seemed...baby," Tony cupped Steve's face. He caused that miserable look on there. Had he just kept his stupid mouth shut. "Darling, I don't want to break up. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, why on earth would I want you to leave?"

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me too."

"After Peter."

"After Peter." Steve nodded. "And he is really fond of you. I don't want you to go."

Tony let out a deep, a very deep, breath and leaned his forehead to rest on Steve's.

"Why did you bring it up? Were- were you thinking... Of it?"

"No, sweetheart, no. I thought you were."

"But why? What did I do to let you believe that? I just don't... I don't understand." Steve looked so lost, Tony wanted to punch himself.

Tony sighed heavily. "I thought... You seemed so tense... Since you got here. I didn't know why. I didn't know what to think of. And my fucked up brain led me to think that you wanted out. I'm sorry. I ruined tonight, I'm sorry. But I was so scared. I don't- I don't wanna lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in forever, I don't wanna lose that."

Steve looked into Tony's eyes, not pulling back so that was good. Tony need that physical contact. Steve swallowed, blinking hard. Tony could feel his heart beating furiously. Steve finally opened his mouth.

"It's not fucked up." Tony gave him a confused look. "Your brain. It's not fucked." Tony blinked at him, words lost to him. He felt like he had never learned how to talk, ever. "It's actually really beautiful."

"It is?" There was a squeak there, though Tony would deny it.

"It is." Steve nodded, holding Tony's wrists while his hands still held his face. "It's mesmerising to watch it work. Never seen anything as brilliant."

"Then why were you so tense since you got here?"

Steve's seemed to have realized something as he pulled back. "Oh. You saw that."

"Yeah, I saw that. And it's been driving me insane. So why don't you please just tell me and get it over with and save me from my misery. Please."

Steve bit his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Tony's. "I wanted to have sex."

Every other sound seemed to be blocked from Tony's ears. His eyes went out of focus. He was pretty sure his brain exploded too. Like that one scene from the animated movie Peter loved to watched about the birds. Storks, was it? Anyway, when he blinked and found Steve still sitting there, he guessed his previous assumption was wrong.

"You-" Tony had to swallow. "You... You wanna... Have... wanna..."

"It's okay if you didn't want to. I would never force it on you. It's completely okay-"

"Okay?!" Just seemed to shut Steve up. "Steve. I have wanted to since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are a walking Greek god, why would I not want to?"

"You do?" Steve had sounded so hopeful, it broke Tony inside.

"I do. I do. I really do. God, you're gorgeous. Of course, I want to. This is why you were on the edge before?"

Surprisingly, and also not so, a blush crept on Steve's face. "I've actually... Not... Since Peter..."

"Oh..." Steve dipped his face down but Tony wasn't going to have any of that. He brought a finger under Steve's chin and tilted it back up to meet those beautiful baby blues. "Sweetheart, it's not a problem. We can do this any way you want, whatever you want. And you don't even have to either if you're that nervous-"

"I want to... I'm just... It's been a while."

Tony nodded. "I understand. Believe it or not, I plan on giving you whatever you want, so if all you want is a kiss in the bed, you're gonna get it with no complains from me."

Steve chuckled, _fucking finally_ , and it was beautiful. "Well, I want a bit more than a kiss."

"That can be arranged as well." Tony smiled, pulling Steve close and joined their lips.

He kissed him passionately, as if to have everything he felt about Steve to seep through their mouths to Steve's brain. Steve brought him closer, a hand going down his back and staying on the small of his back, pulling him in. Tony had both hands grasping Steve's face and pulling him ever so close. Steve ran his other hand up and down Tony's back, occasionally caressing the back of his neck.

Steve gently pushed until Tony was laying on the sofa with him on top of him, their lips never parting. Steve used his hands to support himself but Tony pulled him all the way down. Steve let out a huff and a laugh when he landed on Tony.

"I'm gonna crush you."

"Worth it." Tony joined their lips together and poking his tongue out to lick Steve's lips. Steve let out a breath and opened his mouth, pressing his lips further into Tony's.

They pulled apart, laboriously panting. Steve looked at Tony's eyes. "You wanna finish the movie or...?"

"Fuck the movie. Lets go to the bed." Steve laughed and got up and on the floor. Tony stood on the sofa, bringing their lips together again. Steve hummed and grabbed Tony under his thighs as the other man jumped and wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve only managed a slight stumble before walking his way to Tony's bedroom. He did bump into the wall beside the door while entering, hitting Tony's back, making him groan.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"You are forgiven. Bed. Quick."

He placed Tony on the bed, climbed in with him and Tony kissed Steve slowly. "You sure about this, sweetheart? You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Tony. It's not like I'm a virgin, y'know." Steve joked.

"I know. But I want our first time to be perfect. It won't be if you have any doubts."

"Do you have any?"

"None."

"Good. I don't either."

Tony brought him in for a kiss. He kissed his cheek, nose, eye lids and the lips again. "You are a gorgeous man. The most irresistible. The most stunning. The most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on."

"You're the one to talk." Steve spoke between kisses.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm nothing compared to you." He kissed Steve's neck, and what a beautiful neck it was. "Let me show you."

*

The sheets were all wrapped around him, like a cocoon. He blinked open his eyes, everything hazy. He closed them and felt around the bed but found nothing but sheets and pillows. He frowned and opened up his eyes again. The bed wasn't as warm has he had wanted.

"JARVIS, please tell me Steve didn't leave." Tony mumbled, not a morning person at all.

"Good morning, sir. Mr Rogers is in the kitchen."

"That guy and the kitchen, I swear to god." Tony grumbled. He rolled over, now wanting coffee, because if Steve was up and in the kitchen, coffee was already freshly brewed. He made his way there, after putting on a pair of boxers, and saw Steve by the stove, in nothing but his boxer shorts, back turned to him. Tony leaned against the wall, just admiring the view.

Steve moved smoothly from the stove to the side to grab the plate and gave Tony the view of the pan that had the delicious smelling bacon sizzling on it. Steve picked the pieces up and put them on the plate and lowered the flame intensity of the other stove that had a waiting pan on top of it. Since when did Tony have so many pans, he would never know.

Steve turned to put the plate on the table and saw Tony standing there. He put the plate and smiled. "Hey there." He walked to Tony to give him a kiss.

"Not that I mind the view or anything but shouldn't you be wearing a shirt or something while cooking? I mean, even I know that."

Steve grinned at Tony and kissed him again. "Sit. Breakfast time." Completely ignoring Tony's words.

"I need coffee." Tony said, going for the coffeemaker.

"Get me a cup too while you're at it."

Tony got two cups and filled them up with steaming black liquid, adding sugar accordingly. Sipping from his cup, he exhaled deeply. "Love this stuff."

He brought the cups to the table. He sat while Steve got the eggs from god knows where, they weren't there before the coffee. Steve sat beside Tony, not before kissing his head.

"You know you're just spoiling me with all these kisses, right?" Tony said, getting his plate layered with bacon. Not the eggs. Steve noticed. Which then led to Steve putting some there himself, much to Tony's silent disapproval. "Before you know it I'm gonna be asking for kisses at the most inappropriate times and won't shut up my whining till you give them."

Steve shrugged, getting some eggs for himself. "I wouldn't mind giving some."

"You say that now." Tony said, mouth full of bacon.

"I've got plenty to give. And don't talk with your mouth full." Steve batted Tony's arm. Tony poked a tongue out at Steve. Steve shook his head. "You know, the only difference between you and Peter is that Peter actually listens."

"He's too young to be a rebel anyway. He'll catch up. Give him time." Tony said, purposefully with a mouthful this time.

Steve sighed deeply, exasperated. "Did I really sleep with you last night?"

Tony grinned widely, like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, you did and you can't take it back. Ha!"

Steve hid his own grin behind the cup of coffee as he drank some.

Tony was feeling like he was in the seventh heaven last night, it was absolutely amazing. Just like he had always expected. Surely, Steve hadn't let him down. But come to think of it, had Steve even let him down there, he didn't think he'd have minded. Steve radiated that positive energy that Tony desperately had needed all his life, and now that he had it he was not going to let anything take it away from him without a fight.

"What?" Steve's question brought him out of his trance, as he realized he had been silently staring at Steve.

 _I love you_. Words at the tip of of his mouth. They could fall off any minute. Tony felt overwhelmed with the emotion. His heart felt like it would burst out. They had been together for almost four months and he can't find himself to think of a life without Steve. Or his little son.

But he didn't say it. Not yet. Insecurity was a very close and old friend of his. Always tugging at his sleeve, always a step ahead of his guts, always looming at every corner of his brain. He could not risk what he had with Steve by saying that word.

Not yet.

"Tony?" Great. Now Steve's concerned.

"It's nothing." Smart guy that he was, Steve saw right through his bullshit. Tony squeezed his hand. "I mean it, honey. It's nothing. Everything's fine."

Everything was _not_ fine. Not at all. Tony hadn't loved someone in so long, hadn't loved someone who didn't turn out to stab him in the back. He had no experience loving someone who actually reciprocated the feeling. Not his parents, not his godfather, not a friend, not even a romantic partner. There was an irrational-bordering-rational fear that clinged to his every breath that if he loved someone, that would give them the power to hurt him. And he had been hurt uncountable times. And that's saying something, Tony is all about math. He knew how to damn well count.

But then Tony looked at Steve's face. _Really_ looked at it. All soft and pretty. The tint of pink always there, the pale neck stretching down that he just loved to kiss every chance he got. He saw the blue eyes, _god_ , those eyes. They could hold the ocean in them. Those pulp lips, pink and full. So, so kissable. Always kissable for Tony. 

Tony looked at the man beside him, and he had a tiny, very minute voice in his head telling him _"he's worth the pain"_. He hoped to god there wasn't going to be any pain but he also found himself agreeing with the voice. This beautiful, beautiful man was worth it all and more. Much, much more.

"Tony? What is it?"

Tony licked his lips slowly, swallowing to prepare himself to speak. He blinked, his eyes stinging a tad bit. He sighed deeply. "Do you know what you mean to me?"

Steve seemed taken aback. "I think last night was very telling." He tried to laugh it off.

"No. I mean, words, Steve. Words. Do you know what you mean to me in words? Actual words. From me."

"Where is this coming from, Tony?" Even greater, now Steve seemed scared. Tony wasn't going to have any of that. Nope.

Tony shook his head. "I keep looking at you and keep thinking of all these words that are all over the place and I don't know if you know that. Like, yes, I've said stuff. It's quite hard to resist complimenting you. But, like, have I ever told you, like really told you-"

"You told me that I was all that meant to you." Steve said softly, holding Ton's hand.

"I did?" Steve nodded. "Good, good. You do. You absolutely do."

"Tony-"

"Anything else? Anything else I said-"

"Tony." Steve said firmly this time. "That is literally, without a doubt in mind or heart, definitely the biggest thing you can possibly say to me." When Tony opened his mouth to argue, Steve spoke. "The biggest. I mean it, darling. The biggest."

Tony kept his eyes on Steve's, not wanting to say something wrong and suddenly ruining Steve's mood. He tried to breathe in, a deep one, to calm himself. Then did it again. Then again.

"Tony." Steve's soft, soothing voice brought him out of his breathing pattern. "Sweetheart." Steve's hand came to run knuckles slowly across his cheek. Then the hand settled to cup his cheek, delicately but firm at the same time. Like Tony was a fragile petal, not wanting to tear it but also wanting to hold it between the fingers, not wanting it to get blown away.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you are for me and for Peter. I don't think I have the right words, or enough words to even begin to explain what you are to us, to me. You matter so much to me. And I know there have been some... Some insecurities that made me think- made me suspect something different of you intentions but, Tony... I have never felt so sure about anyone, ever. And in such a short amount of time.

"And I know this might scare you off, I don't want it to, and I hope it doesn't, but I am..." Steve sighed deeply, steadying himself and his voice that had begin to quiver. His solid gaze never wavering from Tony's, not even for a moment. "I might love you."

The silence in the room was nerve-wrecking. Tony's mind blanked out, if you ask him. It was completely quiet in there, yet Tony felt like every cell in his body was screaming. He felt his body quiver, or was it just his chest? He didn't know.

He saw Steve close his mouth, his eyes finally moving to look at his own lap. His cheek was now cold, the contact was lost. Steve had pulled his hand back. At that moment, Tony felt like he was confined to a small, empty room that had the walls closing in on him.

He couldn't bare the devastated look on Steve's face, even if the other man was doing a great job at hiding it, Tony will give him credit for that. But, no. Not in this household. Not under Tony's roof. Not when Tony can rid him of the sorrow with just three words. Three very truthful, genuine words.

"I love you."

He didn't recognize his own voice. But that was not his concern. What he focused on was Steve's immediate change of expressions. Crestfallen to hopeful.

Their eyes met again and if Tony had said this before he will say it again, he could and would drown in those mesmerising eyes. Any day, any moment.

"You do?"

Yes. Yes. With the intensity of a thousand burning and dying stars. "Yes."

Steve dove in for a deep kiss. Caught Tony off guard but he managed to recover pretty quickly, grabbing the other man's head in his hand and kissing back fiercely, as if to pour all of his feelings through the action. Lay them all in front of Steve. Like last night. Though there was a lack of some words last night, but Tony hoped Steve realized just what Tony thought of him.

When they pulled apart, Steve still grabbing Tony face from the sides, resting their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily.

"You really love me?" Steve asked.

If he only knew.

"Ferociously. Vigorously." That got Steve to laugh. Tony smiled at the man, pulling back just enough to be able to see his whole face. He moved his hand to brush the fingers through the blond hair. "Passionately." He whispered. "I love you. I know some might consider it being too early for that but I do. Very much."

The blush flooded Steve face as he tried to control his wide smile. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." Tony grinned, kissing him once more. "I'm so glad." He kissed him again. "So very glad." He kissed him again. Steve pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mind showing me in the bedroom?" Steve mumbled against his lips, in between the kissing.

"Oh, I'm all in for that idea."

*

Tony would've never thought he would ever have anything close to a family. He had never had a good relationship with his parents, never had any friends in school as he was brilliant enough to skip years, that meant him being the youngest in his class, no one wanting to be with the 'kid'. He would say his childhood butler Jarvis was as close to a parent figure he ever had, he would confidently say that his love for him was never questionable, even if he was technically being paid to be around Tony. He had Pepper, but the same case was there, the payment every month, reminding him that the people around him weren't around for free.

Steve didn't need any payment. None. In fact the guy hated having Tony spend even a dime on him. And there was Peter. The boy was the purest. Never having any clue what Tony's name meant to the whole world, never caring how rich or poor Tony was, never expecting anything from Tony other than his presence and attention.

This is what Tony had never thought he would get. Unconditional love and affection from people. Now, he would never frown upon Jarvis' grave, or doubt Pepper's loyalty, never, but this new little family that he somehow miraculously made and was a part of just boggled his otherwise very perceptive mind.

Somehow this absolutely lovely father-son duo had become a part of his daily life and he didn't how to thank the heavens above for that. He was very sure he had never done anything to deserve it but he would never want it to be taken away from him. So he tried to be thankful. He tried to be giving.

Peter was an ardent soul. Always jumping, always running, always full of life. And expressive. Very expressive. Whenever he saw Peter, he would remember himself as a child his age, having glimpses from here and there. Never would he ever remember his parents being there in those memories. He tried to tell himself that human memories can be flawed, but who was he kidding?

He looked at Peter's carefree and beaming face and would sit back content. This child, this beautiful child, was getting a childhood. And he was helping in it some way. Eating what he was given, playing with what toys he had, the toddler never seemed to thrown a tantrum. It wouldn't be wrong for him to do so, it was to be expected from him. But he never did it. Okay, maybe occasionally, but still. Tony didn't get why but what did he know about kids.

One thing about Peter was that he loved staying over when Steve had long shifts and Bucky wasn't able to babysit him. With Steve's permission, he decided to take the kid to his lab and have him meet someone really special to Tony. Though the man would never outright claim it to be so.

So here Tony had Peter in the elevator going down while Steve was at work, his prideful self rather working his ass off than to take Tony's money. Tony had decided not to push it.

"Who will I meet?" Peter asked for the twentieth time.

"You'll know soon enough, buddy." Tony repeated for twentieth time. Since when did he get so patient?

"Can I play?"

"With him?" Peter nodded. "I suppose you can."

"He's a boy?" Tony raised his brow at the question but decided to nod, not wanting to give anything away. "We can be friends?"

"Yes, you can. Only if you're nice."

"I am nice. Daddy says I'm nice." Peter argued.

"Is daddy right, though?" Tony tried hiding his smirk.

Peter had a determined and possessive look on his face. "Yes, he is. Daddy is never wrong."

"Is that so?" The elevator door opened and Tony pulled the kid out of it into his lab. He had already made sure to hide or keep out of a three year old's reach anything and everything dangerous.

"Uh huh. He always knows everything. And he's always right."

Tony lead him to corner where they were supposed to go. "How do you know he's right if you never know the answer yourself?"

Peter stopped walking and fisted his hand on his sides, looking at Tony, a large angry pout on his face. Trying to be intimidating, Tony assumed. The man held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, buddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're right, though, you're daddy is always right. So you should always listen to him, okay?" Tony raised a finger at him.

"I do." Peter tilted his chin up.

Tony ruffled his hair, chuckling softly. "Of course, you do. I know you do. But you better keep it up."

Peter nodded, looking around. "There's no one here." He brought his arms up in a questioning shrug.

Tony grinned. "Is that so? Dum-E!"

Peter shrieked and hid behind Tony's legs. "The table moved!"

Tony put a hand on Peter's head, to keep him close. "That's not a table, dear. You know what a robot it?"

Peter nodded. "Uncle Bucky told me."

"Well, here you have a real live one!" Tony patted Dum-E's surface. "Go on, he's friendly, and incredibly useless."

The claw nudged at Tony's arm, wanting appreciation. "Yeah, yeah, I brought you a friend. Be nice."

Tony bend down to pick Peter up in his arms and the toddler wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and hid his face in the hollow. "Now, come on. Don't be like that, Petey. Dum-E is really friendly. He won't do anything to hurt you." Tony said, rubbing Peter's back. "I'm not gonna leave you alone with him, y'know? I thought you would like him. Your daddy thought so too."

"Daddy?" A small voice came from beside Tony's neck.

"Yeah. He's met Dum-E. And he loved him. He said you would too. It's okay if you don't want to though."

"Daddy met him?" Peter asked, peeking out. Tony nodded. Peter hesitantly, yet very bravely, turned his face to see the bot.

"No sudden movements, Dum-E." Tony warned.

"Why is his name dummy?"

"It's Dum E. With a hyphen."

"What's a hi-fun?"

"A hyphen is a small mark that joins two words together. So his name is Dum with an E. Dum-E."

"Dum-E." Peter mimicked. Dum-E raised his claw to 'shake hands'.

"You wanna shake hands?" Tony shook hands with the bot to show how it would be if Peter wanted to do it too. Peter brought his chubby hand forward and Dum-E grabbed it in his claw and moved it gently up and then down. Peter shrieked in excitement. When Dum-E released his hand, Peter wiggled his legs which, Tony had learned by now, meant to put him down. When he did so, Peter ran the few steps they were away from Dum-E's body.

"Where did you get him?" Peter asked, now touching the cold, metal body.

"I made him."

Peter turned around, eyes wide in awe. "You did?"

"Mhmm." Tony nodded.

"Wow!" Peter smiled widely. "Can you make a rocket ship too? Like in my book?"

Tony raised a brow. "Probably..."

"Can you make me one?"

Tony chuckled. "Your dad will kill me if I do, buddy. How about you just play with Dum-E for now."

Dum-E nudged Peter's head for attention. Tony snorted, knowing full well about the bot's attention seeking acts.

So Tony sat back on his chair, watching Peter treat Dum-E like a pet dog, throwing the ball Tony had kept there for him, and Dum-E happily obliging. He had to stop Peter from climbing the bot a few times, Dum-E had to grab the child from the back of his shirt and lifting him away and to the floor after Tony's order of 'no climbing'. Good bot.

When the evening passed with Peter loving his new friend and Tony happy to watch from the side, only occasionally having to step in. It was interrupted when JARVIS spoke. "Sir, Mr Rogers has arrived and is on his way to your floor."

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed, already forgetting about the bot.

"Wanna go to him now?" Peter nodded and was about to run to elevator's directions when Tony picked him up. "Na uh uh uh. Don't you have something to say to Dum-E?"

Peter waved his hand at Dum-E. "Bye, Dum-E." The bot rolled his claw at the kid and Tony patted his surface.

"Good bot. Now go to your charging station."

The robot obeyed the command as Tony took Peter to the elevator and up to his floor. When the doors opened, he walked to his living room where Steve was already sitting on the sofa, shoes and jacket already discarded. Peter was placed down on his own feet before he ran to his father.

"Daddy!"

"Hey!" Steve grabbed Peter from his armpits and raised him above his head. "How's my baby? Did you have fun?" It was like all the exhaustion Tony could witness a second ago was gone. He brought Peter down and sat him on his lap.

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "I met a robot! Tony has a robot! And we played all day. And Tony made him. His name is Dum-E. With a hi-fun." 

Steve raised his eyebrows as further up they could go. "With a hyphen, huh? Were you good to him?"

"I was. I was scared but then I wasn't."

"Ah! My brave boy." Steve said, hugging Peter and kissing his face twice.

"Hi, darling."

Steve looked up at Tony who was now sitting beside him. "Hey." Steve leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "He wasn't much trouble, was he?"

"This guy? Nah." Tony said, ruffling Peter's hair. "He was good. How was work?"

"It was work." Steve shrugged, absentmindedly rubbing Peter's back.

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "I know you're tired-"

"I'm not-"

"I _know_ you are tired so we don't have to go out tonight. We'll order in. Sound good?" Steve struggled to do so but nodded eventually. Tony turned to Peter. "You hungry?"

When Peter nodded, they started discussing what they wanted and what they could get that wouldn't be unacceptable by a three year old. Peter ran off to play with his toys that had found their permanent place now in Tony's home when Tony told JARVIS to call in for the orders. Steve had miraculously agreed on ordering from two different places so Peter's demands could be met without them having to comprise, or maybe he was too tired to disagree.

Either way, Tony called it a win.

"You staying the night?" Tony asked during the movie, take away boxes littering the coffee table in front of them, Peter sitting between them.

"Am I?" Steve whispered back.

"Please do." Tony answered. Steve leaned in to kiss him on the lips, soft and sweet.

"Then I'm staying."

*

Tony visited Steve's home that day to surprise both of the boys only to find Steve crying.

Good thing Steve had already given him a key. He walked in and was about to call for Steve when he found the guy on the kitchen floor, back to the wall.

"Steve?" To say Tony hated seeing Steve sad was an understatement.

Steve jerked his head up to see Tony walking towards him. He quickly lowered his head and wiped his tears, too late for that because the image was already burning in Tony's head.

Tony bend down in front him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you were coming." Steve sniffed. His voice was rough and deep, his nose and cheeks red, his eyes swollen and his hair a mess. Oh god.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Turns out you surprised me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I was... just..." Steve shrugged, shaking his head, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"Sweetheart," Tony cupped his face. "You're a mess-"

"Thanks."

"Steve." Tony wasn't going to let him divert away from the question. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Steve shook his head.

Tony fell back on his butt, right in front of Steve, sighing deeply. He looked around. "Where's Peter?"

"Nap."

"Hmm." Tony nodded. "That's why you thought this was the perfect time to deal with whatever you're dealing with?"

Steve finally met Tony's gaze, hurt all over his face. He didn't say anything.

"I'm not moving till you tell what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"You know, I'm not as credulous as you think."

"I don't think you're credulous."

"Then why are you lying?" Tony tilted his head, his face nothing but concerned. "C'mon, honey, you're scaring me. You gotta let me know what's wrong."

Steve's face slowly broke and tears poured out of his eyes, lowering head to hold it in his hands. Tony didn't waste time in coming closer and wrapping his arms around Steve's trembling body as his boyfriend wept. He brought Steve's head to rest his shoulder. He rubbed Steve's back, pressed kisses on Steve's head.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright." 

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Tony's heart sank. "Why are you sorry?"

"I can't stop crying. I'm trying. But I can't. You don't need to see me like this."

"There are a million things I don't need to see but this isn't one of them. Do I like seeing you like this? It's breaking me. Do I not want to be here? Absolutely wrong. I'm your boyfriend, I love you. And I'm not gonna leave until you're alright."

Steve didn't say anything, just cried his eyes out. It took a while for him to calm down, when he had bawled every drop of water out of his body, he slumped onto Tony, his own body completely out of power.

Tony sat with his back against the wall, next to Steve, draped onto him with Tony's arms around him. Tony kept rubbing his back, occasionally kissing the blond head, repeatedly assuring Steve it'll be alright.

Tony rested his head back on the wall, breathing steadily. Steve hadn't moved in about ten minutes. He wanted to move and see if the guy was asleep or not but he didn't want move and ruin the peace Steve had finally found.

Another couple of minutes passed when he heard a small voice coming from Steve.

"I knew her since we were kids. We played together. We grew together." Tony didn't dare interrupt with a question no matter how ever many were circling his head. "At the time, she was the best thing ever for me. I loved her. She was my best friend. Me, her, Bucky. We were a team. And then..." Steve stopped to sniff and rub his nose. Taking in a shaking breath, he continued.

"She had never wanted a husband but always wanted a child. So she asked- she asked me if I could donate. For it. She was my best friend, always was. So I did." Oh. "Then she had the baby. The most beautiful baby ever. But she..." Steve choked out a sob. "She got so weak afterwards. So... so weak. Like we were losing her, like she was fading away."

Silence.

Tony couldn't move, didn't want to move. Neither did Steve.

"Until she did. Ten months after, she did. She was a part of us and she was gone. And I couldn't have her back. And I see her everyday. In Peter. The brown hair, the brown eyes, the way he smiles. Every day."

Tony didn't know what to say, he just kept his hand going through Steve's hair, as if to make him aware of his presence.

"We weren't ever together but she was my best friend. Y'know?" No, Tony didn't know but he wasn't self-centered enough to say that. "She was all I had. Apart from Bucky."

Tony pressed a light kiss on the crown of Steve's head and kept his lips pressed there.

"She pa... it was today. Three years ago. Today." Steve looked up to see Tony. "I just miss her so much." His words broke into sobs again.

"Oh, honey." Tony wrapped his arms tightly around him again. "I'm so sorry."

Steve brought his arms around Tony's waist and buried his face in Tony's chest. Tony held him close and tight. He let him cry out again.

Before that day, Steve had never once mentioned Peter's mother. Never. Not even a clue of her. Tony was under the delusion that there might've been an ugly divorce. But now seeing Steve's condition, he realized even thinking about her had caused Steve immense pain. He wasn't sure if Peter knew about his mother, but he wasn't going to ask or judge any of that.

Steve stopped crying and pulled away, wiping his face. "Sorry about that-"

"Hey, no. No apologies." Steve didn't say anything. "She sounds like lovely lady."

Steve nodded, eye flooding again but not a drop fell. "She was. She really was." His voice so thick. "She was brilliant too. Very confident. Knew her worth. Helped me a lot through my weak childhood, when I was skinny and small."

Tony had seen some pictures from Steve's childhood, and he was happy to know that the feeble kid had a support.

"You'd've loved her. And she would've loved you."

"I'm sure of it. I mean who can resist me."

The corner of Steve's lips twitched upwards, giving Tony the indication that he was successful.

"What was her name?" Tony asked, hushed.

"Peggy." Steve whispered.

They sat quiet there on the kitchen floor, side by side. Tony held Steve's hand, entangling their fingers together and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

"She didn't even get to see Peter turn one."

Tony stayed silent.

"I was never able to take care of a kid. She had a good enough job to do so. She told me I didn't have any responsibilities towards Peter, that I didn't have to worry about him, since she knew well enough that I could barely keep my own stomach full at the time and I didn't want a kid. But I was also the one she said would look after Peter after she..." He sighed heavily. "Made sense. I was the biological father. So I got two jobs, rented an apartment with a friendlier neighborhood, Bucky helped a lot, he really did. We both just tried to make ends meet.

"It's better now than it was in the beginning. Bucky got me a better job, well it pays better so. He was there through everything, he knew how hard it all was for me. He had my back."

"And now so do I." Tony squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

Steve looked at him then like Tony held the universe in his hands. Like he had every answer to every one of his queries. Like he could protect Steve from everything. Tony's heart burst a thousand times in that one moment. But, damn all, he will do anything Steve wants him to do.

Tony leaned in to kiss but Steve quickly pulled away. Before Tony could even think of anything, Steve spoke. "I'm all snotty right now." He wiped his face with his hands.

Tony snorted lightly. "You think that's gonna stop me." He made exaggerated kissy faces and got closer to Steve.

Steve chuckled and got further away. "Stop. I'm disgusting."

"Oh, honey, you take that back. You take that back." Tony climbed over Steve who fell back on the floor trying to get away, now chuckling. "You take it back. You look beautiful."

"A mess."

"A beautiful mess."

Steve face grew soft, smile leaving his face though. "That was really cheesy of you," and he swallowed. "I love you. A lot."

"And I love you. Don't ever think you're alone. Not when I'm around."

Steve couldn't do anything but nod.

"May I kiss you? 'Cause I really want to."

Steve nodded again and Tony leaned in and joined their lips. Steve's lips were chapped from all the crying. But that didn't matter. He could feel Steve's breathing was still unsteady so he kept it chaste and simple. The least he could do before overwhelming Steve.

He felt Steve's hand placed on his back, just there, not pulling him. Just there. Just holding him. Just touching.

Tony pulled away and saw Steve's face. The man's face was still red, eyes looked better than when he arrived however.

"Thank you." He whispered, brokenly.

Tony shook his head, a soft and loving smile on his face. He leaned down to give his lips another kiss. "No thank you's." He kissed him again. "None."

He ran his fingers through Steve's hair, settling them down a bit. "Were you planning on spending the whole day like that?"

Steve looked at Tony's nose, sheepish. "Not when Peter's awake."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Tony rolled over and sat up, Steve still on the floor, looking up at him, confused.

"What're you gonna do?"

"I thought we could spend the day together here since I knew it was your day off. But maybe we could go out, for ice cream, for a walk, for Disney World. Whatever will cheer you up."

Steve giggled and placed his hand on Tony's knee. "A walk and ice cream wouldn't hurt."

"Neither would Disney World."

Steve smiled at him, eyes were still sad, but Tony could see he appreciated Tony lightening up the mood. Surely he was incapable of it himself. "Rain check?"

"Alright." Tony leaned down to kiss him again. "Rain check."

"When Peter wakes up."

"Of course. Does he know what today is?" Steve sadly shook his head. "It's okay. He's three. On his own time." Steve didn't look like he agreed but he nodded anyway. "You need someone to be with you when you go to the cemetery?"

Steve shook his head. "I've been. This morning. Early. Bucky was here for Pete while I... yeah. He had to leave for work so..."

Tony nodded. "Have you eaten today?" Steve met Tony's eyes and looked away. Tony sighed. "That just won't do. We're ordering Chinese."

"Tony, I have some leftovers from yesterday-"

"Fresh food, darling. Fresh food." Already pulling his phone out, Tony spoke. "Chinese okay?"

Steve closed his eyes, laid his arm on Tony's lap. "Sure."

"And for Peter?"

Steve turned his head to Tony and looked at him, amused but not saying anything about the matter. "Chinese is fine, love."

Tony typed to JARVIS on his phone to have two of everything Steve loved from his favorite Chinese place delivered to Steve's address. So Steve will be well fed and comforted and cuddled up by the time the day ends.

Having to see Steve like that had been terrifying and Tony was not at all a fan of that, in any way. That moment he  _knew_ for sure what he had always thought of, ever since getting together with Steve, the world could collapse around them but if Steve needed him for anything, Tony would always be present with his best abilities to provide for the man whatever he required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So grateful for the comments and kudos. Thanks guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it. <3  
> Only one chapter to go now.  
> Update next week. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Tony could see Steve's expressions turning confused by the minute in the passenger seat while Tony drove.

"You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope!" Peter exclaimed from his child seat in the back.

"Oh, so you know too?" Steve turned to give Peter a playful angry look. The boy laughed and forgot about Steve the very next second as he paid attention to Dino in his hand. Steve sat straight and stared at the road ahead and the surroundings, trying to figure out where they were headed.

No clue.

"C'mon, Tones."

"I'm appalled that you don't trust me." Tony said in his dramatic, hurt voice. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You trusted a three year old with a secret. I'm not sure your mind is actually shrewd."

"It's plenty shrewd. The most shrewd. I have yet to meet someone shrewder than me."

"Oh, look, I found him! He's sitting in the back seat."

"Ha, ha. You think you are so funny."

"I think I am hilarious."

Tony just hummed, nodding slightly. "You know what? You're cranky right now. Take a nap or something."

"And leave my kid unprotected while in a car with you and your oh-so shrewd mind?"

"Would be a good decision." Tony suggested.

Steve shook his head. "I'll pass."

They drove for a while more in silence, except for the occasional babbling coming from the toddler. Tony took a turn and stopped a few miles into the road. Steve looked at him confused. "Where are we and why are we here?"

Tony got out of the car while Steve still stared out in confusion, and ran across to Steve's door, opening it for the man, who kind of jumped at the sudden movement on his side. Very confused.

Tony brought his hand forward for Steve to take, who did after reluctantly unbuckling himself. He got out of the car and looked around, seeing that they were parked in front of a big house. Mansion? Looked like a mansion. But since Steve hadn't ever seen one, he was still confused.

Tony opened Peter's door and unbuckled him. Picking him in his arms, careful not to drop Dino, he asked the kid. "Wanna tell your daddy where we are, buddy?"

"We're at Tony's mason! For the get stay!" Peter exclaimed, excitedly, not knowing he made no sense at all. Steve looked at Tony, questioning.

Tony rubbed Peter's back, kissed the side of his head. "Good job, bud." He assured gleefully. He turned to Steve. "We're at my mansion for a get away."

"We're... What? We're what?"

Tony nodded, moving to the trunk, opening it. "Mhmm. We're on a getaway. We wanted to surprise you and Peter was such a good boy keeping it a secret that I might just make him that rocket ship he asked for."

Peter beamed awfully bright. "Really?!"

While Steve, bless him, look even more bewildered. "What? No, no rocket ships. Sorry, Petey, but no." He added when Peter became sad.

"It's alright. I'll build you a toy rocket ship. You have one of those?" Peter shook his head, face still supporting a pitiful frown. "Well, I'll make you one. One that can fly and has lights and can even play music and it'll be of any color you want and-"

"Tony."

Tony stopped to look at Steve.

"You mind explaining to me, please, what's going on and why it's going on? Please?"

"Well, I though that you have been overworking yourself and you seemed really tired and stressed these days and I just wanted to get you away from the city and have you relax. I happened to have a vacation spot with my name on it so what's better than that? It's a weekend away from the stressful life of Manhattan. I could've taken you to my yacht but I didn't know if you got seasick."

"You have a yacht." Steve deadpanned.

"I have a yacht." Tony nodded.

"A yacht is a boat." Peter stated, factually.

"That's right! It's a fancy boat. You intelligent little boy!" Tony praised, knowing very well that he himself had taught him that.

Before Steve could interject, Tony continued. "I got your work to give you the well earned weekend break, without pay cuts. We have everything we will need in the trunk. Petey here helped me pack, didn't you?" Peter proudly nodded, making Steve ease out a small smile. "And if we need anything else, or if you feel like we forgot something of yours, we'll call Happy and he'll get it here. No problem, whatsoever. So... This was the surprise. So..." Tony indicated that he was finished and was awaiting Steve's response.

Steve looked at their faces, two out of three people he loved the most in the world. His son and boyfriend. He looked the mansion, then at the two again and then around them. Tony was biting his lip.

Steve looked at his boys again, a smile finally breaking onto his face, full toothy and all. "You guys are something else."

"We're lovable, aren't we, Peter?"

"Yes, we are!" Peter nodded, Tony doubted he knew the meaning of lovable but whatever, reaching his arms for Steve to hold him. Steve did so without hesitation and kissed his son's cheeks. "Thank you, honey."

"I'm the mastermind behind this, don't I get a kiss?"

Steve raised a brow at Tony. "You really gonna compete with a three year old?"

"No, I wouldn't. I'll lose. Look at him." He pointed at Peter. "It's like an angel and a puppy combined."

Steve snorted at that and stepped up to Tony and bent down to kiss him firmly on the lips. He pulled back and whispered over his lips, "I'll thank you later."

Tony made a strangled noise and took in a deep breath. He cleared his throat and stepped back. "Unpack. We gotta unpack. So we can get everything started."

"You know I like to take my time."

"I really hate you right now. I do not deserve to be teased like this."

"Why are you teasing Tony, daddy?" Oh, bless the innocence.

"Because Tony made daddy really confused for a while by keeping this all a surprise. So I'm gonna tease him for a while."

Tony's jaw dropped and he could not believe his ears. "You," he pointed an accusing finger at him. "You play really dirty. Really dirty. And in front of a three year old. Your _own_ three year old, might I add. Outrageous. Revolting. Absolutely nauseating."

"Daddy, Tony's using big words again." Peter whined.

Steve laughed and ruffled his hair. "He is, isn't he? Why don't we help him unpack?"

"I help?" Peter was very eager.

"Sure."

Tony and Steve got the bags out and carried them inside, Steve following Tony, Peter in his arms. Peter was given two of his toys to carry, which he proudly did. Once they got everything inside, Steve looked around the place.

"Time for the tour?" Steve nodded as Peter demanded to be put down.

The two Rogers followed Tony around as he guided them through the three floors and the deck, showing all the bedrooms, bathrooms, the kitchen, the pool, the room with the pool table, the small private cinema, the lake near the backyard. Everything. Steve looked overwhelmed, while Peter just oh-ed and ah-ed at things or didn't care at all.

When the tour concluded, Tony asked, "So, what do you wanna do first?"

Steve looked at Peter and Peter exclaimed, "Movie!"

"That kid of yours really loves his movies, doesn't he?"

Steve just shrugged and they went to the room with the giant screen and Peter ran to a bean bag and threw his body on it.

"Good." He declared.

"That's good, huh?" Tony said and sat next to Steve on the two-seater recliners. "JARVIS, get the pop corn ready. So which one will it be, bud? JARVIS, show the kid movies to pick from." A list of movies came on the screen. "Pick away, kid."

"Of course, sir." Came JARVIS' voice.

"JARVIS is here too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. No one comes here unless I get them here. And that means only me and Pepper have ever been here. She claimed she needed time away from me because I was too much. Can you believe her? Ridiculous. Anyway, so I need my buddy here."

Peter turned. "Me?"

Tony smiled. "Not you, bud. I meant JARVIS."

Peter turned with a frown and looked at the movies list.

"I believe you have upset young Peter, sir." The AI spoke.

"I can see that, J. Thank you for the insight." He looked at Steve and mouthed a sorry. Steve just shook his head, with an amused face. Tony looked at Peter and sighed. "You figured out what you wanna watch, Petey?"

Peter stared at the movie posters before going to Steve and climbing onto his lap, with Steve's help, and brought his mouth to Steve's ear who leaned in. The toddler cupped his mouth so only his father could hear, although he hadn't quite mastered the art of whispering as of yet. But Tony wasn't going to comment on that.

Steve turned to look at Peter, his face super close to his son's, respecting his wish to keep this discussion private. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Peter whispered again in the same way, Steve face immensely amused. He nodded and and turned to Tony, who was trying not to smile at the interaction. "Would you play Brother Bear for him?"

"Only if he gives me a kiss."

Peter frowned and then looked at his father for help. "Go on, Petey. You're his number one buddy, you know that." He whispered the last, imitating Peter. Peter looked wary.

Tony opened his arms to welcome Peter in them.

Peter jutted his jaw up, in a total Rogers way, and said, "I am your number one buddy." It wasn't a question, he stated it. Tony did not get a say in this as far as Peter was concerned. And Tony wasn't going to argue with the kid.

"Of course, you are, darling. Who else would be?"

Peter slowly climbed onto Tony's lap from Steve's and hesitantly pecked Tony's cheek and climbed down and ran to his previous position on the bean bag. "I guess that's all I get."

"Peter..."

"No, no, he's a kid. JARVIS, you heard the kid. Play Brother Bear."

"Please." Peter finished.

"I'll go get the pop corn. Do you need something to drink?" Tony said when he heard the ding.

"Anything's fine for me. Peter?"

"You need some juice, buddy?"

"Yes. Please." His eyes glued to the screen.

"You need help?"

"No, sit tight."

Tony came back with two bowls of pop corn, one smaller than the other and drinks for all three. Steve saw him coming and went to him to help with the stuff. He took the bigger bowl and both of their drinks to the recliner while Tony stuck the straw into Peter's juice box. Tony gave Peter the smaller bowl and his juice and settled next to Steve on the couch and Steve draped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

"Thank you." He said, before taking a sip of his drink and putting it back in the cup holder because of course there was cup holder.

With the bowl on Tony's lap and them sharing it throughout the movie, occasionally kissing, Peter totally focused on the movie, the next hour and a half passed by quickly.

When the movie ended, Peter got up and ran to Tony. "I love Brother Bear."

"It really gets to ya, doesn't it?" Tony ruffled his hair.

"Can we go to the pool?"

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't." Steve interjected.

"That's okay. We have floaties. Just for your tiny little size." Tony grabbed Peter from around his waist and tickled his stomach. Peter shrieked out a laugh and tried to get away from Tony. Tony let go of him and turned to Steve. "If it's okay with the pops."

"With floaties." Steve sighed.

"Yay!" Peter raised his arms in victory and Tony grabbed him and placed him over his shoulders, a leg on each side of his neck. "C'mon, love. We have a pool to introduce to the kid."

Peter was changed into a pair of underwear while the two adults changed into the swimming trunks Tony had packed. The man came prepared. Steve also found sunblock. He covered the kid with it, then Tony, and then himself, because he felt like the only adult since Tony complained in the process. Steve double and then triple checked the floaties before having Peter put them on and then checked once more.

Tony jumped into the pool making Peter squeal in delight and clap his hands. When Tony surfaced, shaking his head and pushing the wet hair back, he asked, "Ready, kiddo?"

Steve brought Peter to the edge of the water and even though the child was a bit hesitant, he put on a brave face and brought his arms forwards for Tony to pick him. Steve grabbed Peter and carefully gave him to Tony.

"You can come out whenever you feel scared, okay, darling? No need to be ashamed. Okay?" Steve asked, a small frown never leaving his face. Tony noticed but didn't comment on it.

"Alright, buddy. I've got you, okay? Ready for the water?"

Peter nodded and Tony lowered him to float on the water. At first, Peter was quiet, looking at the water around and the fact the he wasn't going into it, under it. Then he reached to touch the water with his hand. When he saw his hand wet, he looked at Tony and smiled widely. Tony smiled as brightly. "There you go! You're in the pool!"

Peter squealed and clapped his hand and reached for the water to splash it. "His first time in the water." Steve said, with a soft smile on his face, already recording on his phone.

Tony looked at Steve. "You coming in any time soon?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Steve said, stopping the recording and putting his phone away.

Steve didn't jump in like Tony, he just lowered his legs in and slid in the water. "Boohoo! No fun." Tony complained.

Steve rolled his eyes, went closer to Tony and kissed his lips. He then kissed Peter's head. "You like it, honey?"

"Yes!"

"Let's move you!" Tony said before moving Peter across the surface, much to Peter's glee.

"Daddy!"

"I see you, baby." Steve said, swimming nearer.

They stayed in the pool, splashing around, exchanging Peter, playing peek-a-boo with him by emerging from under water every now and then. They even left peter on his own, swimming by really, really close, just to give Peter the illusion that he's doing good on his own.

Tony's phone started to ring and he groaned. When he made no move to leave the pool, Steve told him to do so. Grumbling, he went out of the pool and grabbed his phone. Looking at the caller, he mumbled, "I told her to take time off." He turned to the boys in the pool. "I'll be right back."

When Steve nodded, he went inside to receive Pepper's call. She had something to say about an investor wanting to pull out of a project and thought Tony should know before it's too late. Tony, already not liking being pulled away from Steve and Peter, just cursed at the investor and told Pepper to do the same.

"We have a line of people wanting to make money, Peps. Screw this guy and call the next one on the top of the list and arrange a meeting for after I come back. And didn't I tell you to take a few days off? Disobeying your boss's orders is not held cherishable in anyone's eyes."

"Except the employee's."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just call the investor and leave the tower. Go home, go shopping, go to Africa. I don't care. Just take a break."

"Yes, boss." He could hear the amusement in her voice, along with affection. Pepper was an amazing PA. Really.

When he went back outside, he saw Steve turned away, resting his back on the wall of the pool and Peter was happily floating without Steve's grip on him. He sneaked forward and when Peter looked at him, he brought a finger to his lips, and Peter nodded. Only, a toddler knows nothing about being discreet.

Steve turned and Tony thought 'fuck it' and jumped in, splashing Steve in the process. Peter laughed loudly, thinking he victoriously was devious. When Tony resurfaced, he splashed Steve some more, who tried to shield himself with his arms. Peter, finding joy in it, joined along, albeit with adorably small splashes as his arms couldn't quite reach the water from over the floaties and the tube around him.

"We tricked you, daddy!" Peter couldn't stop laughing, proudly. Tony stopped splashing and turned to high-five Peter.

"Oh, we so did!"

They played around the pool some more until Peter started to grow tired and Steve decided it was time for the boy's nap. He got Peter out of the pool and dried him off, having him change into some clothes. "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"You can put him to sleep over there." Tony, from the pool, pointed at the lounge chairs that were right inside the floor to ceiling glass wall. Steve took him in and laid him down and, not surprisingly, the pool activity had exhausted Peter so much that he fell asleep quite quickly.

Steve made sure the boy was comfortably tucked in and safe from rolling over and onto the floor. When he came back outside, Tony was resting his chin on his folded arm, resting it on the floor.

"Asleep?"

"Very easily."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tony asked. Steve raised an eyebrow and cannonballed into the pool. Tony let our a surprised laugh and turned around in the pool. Steve quickly swam to Tony underwater and emerged from underneath, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. Tony did the same with the other's neck.

"So you do know how to have fun?" Tony teased, moving Steve's hair back that was plastered all over his forehead.

Steve nipped at Tony's chin and Tony laughed, trying to pull away unsuccessfully as Steve just wouldn't let go. Steve twirled with Tony in his arms and Tony moved along with him, floating. The smile just wouldn't leave Tony's face.

This is what happiness felt like, this is what happiness was. The genuine feeling like nothing could bring you down, that you had a constant support, that for a moment you couldn't care less of the world around you or beyond because everything that mattered to you for that moment was right there in your arms.

"Did I tell you that you look ravishing all wet yet?"

"I would rather you didn't in front of my kid." Steve had a giant grin on his face.

"Would not wanna traumatize the poor baby."

"No." Steve leaned in, bringing their lips closer. Tony put away the rest of the distance and kissed the man. Their faces all wet, lips slipping, but it was wonderful.

Tony giggled lightly, running his fingers through Steve's wet hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"I know. And I'm so glad for that." The kiss was continued and Tony just did not want to let Steve go. Never.

The two adults swam around, kissing more than occasionally, splashing each other like kids.

Tony was glad he planned this. When he saw that huge smile spread over Steve's face, he knew he did something right by the man. He just knew he wanted to make this man as happy as he could so he could forget about his problems. And just be happy. Content.

After a while, they abandoned the pool and dried themselves off with the towels, wrapping them around their waists. They went inside and Steve picked up Peter's sleeping body up as Tony guided his to their bedroom.

Steve put his son down on the bed and tucked him in. He set pillows around him as Tony dug through the luggage and pulled out a fresh set of clothes for them both. They put them on and Steve looked at Tony, a raised brow and approaching smirk. "Isn't that my shirt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve snorted at that. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

They made their way to the kitchen and Tony opened up the fridge. Steve looked in and whistled. "That thing's loaded."

"Well, I wasn't gonna have you both starve here, now was I? So what do you want?"

"How about something light?"

"A sandwich? A good sandwich?"

Steve nodded and they pulled out things they wanted in theirs. Tony got the bread out and placed it on the table with all the other ingredients. They made the sandwiches, exchanging a few jokes and few kisses. A lot of kisses.

They lounged on the same chairs Peter had slept on not long ago, Steve made sure to keep the baby monitor near. After their snack, they just lazed there, not wanting to do anything.

They saw the sun get lower in the sky and around evening Steve decided it was time to wake Peter up.

"Know what you want for dinner?" Tony asked as Steve got up.

"Not really. We could cook anything."

"How about pasta?"

"I'll make the sauce. I have a secret family recipe."

"Do I get to know the recipe?" Tony raised his eye brow, teasingly.

Steve leaned down, a smirk on his face, bringing his face only a centimeter away from Tony's. They could feel each other's breaths on themselves. Steve could see Tony's pupils dilate and Tony was astounded at how Steve just did not blush. At all.

"Maybe someday."

Tony didn't have anything to say but he opened his mouth to let something out of it. Nothing did. Except a squeak.

Steve then pressed his lips to Tony's, firmly. Yet it was sweet. Everything Steve ever does, Tony would label it sweet.

Steve kissed him and pulled back, walking inside with a pleased grin on his face as he left Tony completely stupefied.

That night, they cooked, Steve making the sauce. He made sure to not tell Tony what he was adding and would continue to confuse the guy whenever he tried to keep a track of the ingredients. But, in all honesty, Tony didn't mind being in the dark about it. He wouldn't even ask JARVIS to recall the method to him later. Not just because he didn't necessarily cook, but also because he respected Steve and if it was a family secret, Tony didn't want to pry.

Peter helped with what he could, mostly just helped in keeping Tony busy while Steve did all the cooking. The two played with some of Peter's packed toys, kept Steve company in the kitchen.

The dinner was amazing. The sauce was incredible, Tony could kiss Steve's hands for making it. And he would. The compliments did not cease throughout dinner and Steve was proud of it. Peter mentioned how his uncle Bucky loved his daddy's pasta too.

"Does he know the recipe?" Tony asked Peter, jokingly. When Peter nodded, Tony gasped turning to Steve, dramatically. Steve just rolled his eyes and kicked Tony under the table. Tony retaliated the move and Steve smiled at him, grabbing his free hand in his. He squeezed it and Tony brought it up to kiss Steve's. Peter raised his hand up to Steve demanding a kiss from his father too, not liking how he wasn't one of the recipient.

"Now you." Peter brought the other hand up for Tony.

"What do we say, Petey?" Steve interrupted.

"Please."

Once the magic word was spoken, Tony grabbed Peter's hand and kissed it too. Then pretended to almost bite it. Peter squealed and pulled his hand back.

"No! You can't eat that!"

"And why not? I'm hungry."

"Eat food." Peter said, logically.

Tony sighed, acting defeated. "Fine." He grumbled and picked up his fork to continue with his dinner, making Peter chuckle.

After Peter was tucked in for bed, Tony had wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed the man furiously. Steve kissed back with just as much passion, pushing Tony's back onto the wall of the corridor.

"Bed. Now." Tony mumbled against Steve's lips, breathing in quickly before continuing the kiss.

Steve didn't respond, just picked Tony up from under his legs, having the smaller man wrap his legs around his waist. Tony pulled back for a moment. "Will never understand how you can pick me up."

"You're quite small. It's easy."

Tony pinched Steve waist at that.

Tony then proceeded by kissing Steve's neck as the other man walked as quickly as he could without bumping Tony into anything or tripping. Once they reached their room, Tony pushed the door close with his hand, never moving his lips away from Steve's skin.

Steve walked to the bed and dropped them both onto it, himself landing on top of Tony who let out a heavy puff of breath. They joined their lips once again. And as the night continued, their breaths only got heavier and heavier, mixed with moans and each other's names.

*

The next day, Peter demanded they bake a cake because he wanted one. Steve always did have a sweet tooth, and Tony wouldn't ever say no to cake. They got the ingredients out, laying them all on the counter.

"How come this place has everything when you don't even use it?" Steve asked.

"We were here for the weekend. It's not like it's a lot of stuff. Just stuff I thought we might need."

Steve pulled out a mason jar from a cabinet. "Even a mason jar filled with raisin?" He raised his brow.

Tony shrugged. "That's probably Pepper's doing."

"What's raisin?" Peter asked.

"Betrayal."

"Thanks for teaching my son to eat healthy." Steve said in a monotone, putting back the jar, taking out the baking powder.

They mixed the ingredients according to a recipe Steve already knew. After a huge mess made, when the batter was mixed, Steve poured it into a cake pan and it went into the heated oven.

Baking was a nightmare with both Peter and Tony. But Steve wouldn't wish to share moments like these with anyone else.

They ate the cake once it was made, spent more time in the pool, lazed around on the lounge chairs, watched another movie as per the kid's liking. Good thing both the adults were huge Disney fans themselves, they would never object to watching The Jungle Book.

The second day went by just like that, all relaxed and filled with love and kisses.

Peter was put to bed and Tony grabbed Steve's hand and lead him to the library. He pulled him to the large glass door to the terrace outside.

The view was spectacular. A large open land, trees and grass and the open sky. Steve gasped looking at the sky, the sparkling stars all scattered up there like pixie dust. It was so magical yet so real.

Steve looked down to see Tony already looking up at him, a small, delicate smile on his face, his eyes shining. "It's so..."

"Yeah." Tony whispered. "We're away enough from the city. No light pollution here. Just the clear, beautiful night sky." When Steve didn't say anything, Tony continued. "Wanna stargaze?"

Steve nodded quickly and Tony got a sheet from inside the library that was covering a single couch and spread it on the floor. He got a few cushions too. He laid down and Steve laid down with his head on Tony's stomach, so they were in a T-shape.

Tony instantly brought his hand to Steve's hair and started gently stroking the strand, having Steve let out a soft, quiet hum. Steve sighed deeply, looking at the stars.

"I can't believe how much is above us and yet we fail to see it." Steve said after a while.

Tony hummed in agreement.

"It's just," Steve continued. "It's all so beautiful. When... When I was a kid, me and ma would go to our building's roof, we used to sneak up there 'cause no one was allowed there. And we used to look at the stars. We didn't see many of them, but that didn't matter. It was our little secret."

Tony smiled warmly, propping himself up onto his elbow to see Steve clearly, his other hand never leaving Steve's hair and the other man never moving his head from Tony's stomach.

"We just laid there and looked at the sky. Some nights it was cloudy, some nights it was as clear as it could be. And I... I used to think that was the most beautiful sight a human could ever witness." He turned to look at Tony. "Boy, I was so wrong."

Tony frowned his brows, smile still on his face, shook his head. "No," he whispered. "Every sight has it's own merits. That was beautiful because you had your mom with you."

"This is beautiful because I have you with me." Steve said. It was a firm statement, his tone leaving Tony with an impression that he mustn't oppose.

"And I have you with me."

Tony's eyes bore into Steve's, the blue eyes shining even in the night. The stars were doing wonders on the golden boy, light brilliantly glistening the man all over, the twilight reflecting on his pale skin and golden hair.

Tony sighed deeply. "You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most breathtaking view I have ever come across."

Even the pale lights gleaming all over them, Steve's unmistakable blush made an appearance. 

"And," Tony carried on. "I am madly in love with you."

Steve swallowed loudly and slowly got up and sat next to Tony.

"And I never thought I'd ever find someone who would love me for who I am, looking beyond my money and name. I thought it wasn't something for me. That even if I did meet somebody, I'd never be sure of their intentions. But with you," He stroke Steve's hair from the crown of his head. "With you, I don't think I've ever had even a second worth of doubt. Ever. I just know. You make me know."

"And you should know." Steve whispered. "There's nothing I want from you other than you." He shifted closer to Tony, bringing their faces near. "Not your money, not your name. Just you."

"Just me." Tony whispered.

Steve nodded. "Just you." He joined their lips together and kissed the other man, deeply, as if trying to show what he felt right through the kiss.

When they parted, Tony bit his own lip before asking, "I wanted to ask you. I have been meaning to ask for a while but I never knew when was the right time."

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asked, curiously.

"Would you, I mean, we live quite away, and sometimes don't even get to see each other for a few days. So, would it be okay... I mean, if it's alright with you, and you can of course ask Peter, of course, but... Like, if you wanna- if you want to, maybe, you could... Maybe move in. With me? If you wanna. There's a lot of space and Peter loves to be around and I like having you guys there. So, if you wanna... It's okay if you don't want to but-"

Steve inhaled, blinking. "Tony... Sweetheart, I... Yes." He nodded, a wide smile covering his face and sudden relief over Tony's. "Of course. Yes. Oh."

He cupped Tony's face and brought him closer for a firm kiss.

"You said yes." Tony said, parting their mouths, his face still between Steve's hands.

Steve gleefully nodded. "I said yes."

"Oh, thank god." Tony kissed Steve. It was indeed a beautiful night, just as beautiful as the glowing sky.

*

The next morning, while eating breakfast, Peter was told of the proposal. Needless to say, the child was extremely ecstatic over moving into the tower. "I can live with JARVIS and Dum-E!"

Steve shook his head, his face practically dripping with fondness and love. Tony, on the other hand, looked at Peter, taken aback, almost offended. "That's the only benefit you think there is to living in the tower?" Peter nodded. 

"Nothing else?" Peter shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing at all?" Peter shook his head again, this time a laugh escaping his mouth.

"You little..." Tony got up and went to Peter, grabbing him and picking him up over his shoulder, Peter shrieking and laughing and squirming.

"He just ate." Steve, being the only adult in the house, stated.

"He cut my heart open, Steve. With no remorse. I think that deserves a visit from the tickle monster."

Peter, from his back, yelled. "No!"

"Yes!" Tony brought Peter to the couch and put him on it, immediately tickling the little kid. Peter, like his father, was sometimes very stubborn and just would not give up. But Peter, also like his father, had a huge weakness. And that happened to be him being ticklish.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Peter managed to scream out, between his loud chortles. Tony ceased his torture and saw the baby completely red and coming down from his laughing fit, collecting his breaths.

"You're sorry?" Peter nodded."And I'm better than JARVIS?" Peter nodded, giggling. "No, no , no. Say it out loud. Let JARVIS hear. I want him to hear."

"You are better than JARVIS!" Peter spoke.

"You heard that, J?"

"Loud and clear, sir."

Tony looked at Peter and ruffled his hair. "Attaboy."

"Are you done tormenting my kid?" Steve's voice came from the corner.

"Yeah, just about." Tony looked at him and saw Steve roll his eyes at his answer, approaching them.

When he reached them, Peter looked up to his dad from his position. "Are we really gonna live with Tony now, daddy?" His eyes shining bright with hope and excitement.

"Yes, we are, honey." Steve smiled.

"Like a family?"

Steve looked at Tony to see the other guy already looking at him. Their eyes met and one and the only thing they both were sure about in the entire world was about each other. They could see the love the other had for them, they could feel it radiating off them.

They were safe together. They were happy together.

They were a family together.

"Yeah." Steve said, with an unyielding belief. His eyes locked with Tony's, the other man smiling at him. "Like a family."

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the last chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I really enjoyed getting back to writing and then choosing these guys to write about. They were really fun to play around with.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving feedbacks!! I love each and every one of you.  
> There might be some new work from me very soon so if you are interested, stay tuned.  
> <333


End file.
